Nueve cuentos del zorro
by Gorath089
Summary: El destino siempre esta marcado de una u otra forma... Coleccion de One-shot   Naruto/FemKyuubi
1. Pesadilla

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por amor a la escritura y como un homenaje a esta pareja.

**Nota: Disfruten de la lectura.**

**-"ABCD"- Kyuubi hablando**

_**ABCD kyuubi pensando**_

-"ABCD"-gente hablando

_ABCD gente pensando_

Nueve cuentos del zorro.

1.-Pesadilla.

La respiración agitada y alterada se escuchaba por los corredores de ese misterioso lugar, el eco de los sonidos de los pasos retumbaba por los solitarios pasillos dejando escuchar los chapoteos del agua que dejaba a su paso.

_"**ven…"**_

Un estremecimiento pasó por todo el cuerpo de aquel hombre que miraba con terror en todas direcciones para buscar a su perseguidor, la frustración y el miedo recorrían su cansado cuerpo así como su mente que colapsaría en cualquier momento.

"_**no hay lugar a donde ir"**_

-"dejame en paz"- la voz de aquel joven grito llena de ira y angustia sin tener en cuenta la dirección ya que la misteriosa voz parecía provenir de todos lados.

"_**aquí no hay lugar en donde esconderte…"**_

Las pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a sobresalir en su rostro, bajando lenta y dolorosamente por su cuerpo, provocando una espectral sensación de frió y miseria. No obstante esa terrorífica sensación no se podía comparar con lo que sentía muy dentro de si, esa sensación de increíble terror superaba cualquier cosa.

El seguía corriendo sin dirección fija, pero sin importar cuanto siguiera parecía que nunca escaparía de aquellos pasillos los cuales parecían formar tétricas visiones de el mismo y su aparente vida.

-"Maldición"- una vez mas el joven grito solo para ser detenido bruscamente al caer al piso por el cansancio.

Ahora su cuerpo estaba totalmente agotado y humedecido por el agua que cubría ese extraño lugar, el solamente podía respirar con cansancio buscando tranquilizarse al no encontrar ninguna salida.

Varias gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro cayendo lentamente al momento que se deslizaban por su nariz a la pequeña porción de agua de esas alcantarillas.

El hombre no pudo evitar ver la imagen que se reflejaba en esa difusa y oscuras aguas, la imagen de aquel rubio de ojos azules que era hace tantos años, en esos años en los que su vida parecía mejorar gracias a su fuerza y dedicación.

Sin embargo pronto la imagen fue cambiando abruptamente, siendo remplazada por una versión nueva de si mismo, un hombre cansado y agotado de luchar contra lo inevitable, perseguido por los fantasmas y espectros del destino.

"_**Naruto…"**_

Una vez mas la voz comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente provocando que el rubio comenzara a correr sin rumbo fijo una vez mas, sin poder evitar ver los recuerdos de su vida en cada rincón en donde giraba para escapar de ese monstruo que habitaba en sus pesadillas.

-"dejame en paz"- el joven grito pidiendo clemencia de aquella tortura solo para escuchar las risas demoníacas de una bestia sin alma.

Los pasos del rubio siguieron asta donde una misteriosa luz atrayente lo llevo, ahora se encontraba en una gran cámara donde se encontraban unos barrotes que en alguna ocasión tenían como propósito encerrar al mas poderoso de los demonios.

Pero ahora no eran mas que unas oxidadas y destruidas barras de metal, la destrucción del lugar dejaba ver el poder y la muerte, el único rastro de lo que anduvo preso ahí una vez fue las huellas del zorro.

**-"bienvenido Na-ru-to-kun"-** una delicada voz se escucho justo detrás del chico, pero su miedo fue incapaz de mantenerlo alerta y fue apresado en una pared cercana por una fuerza misteriosa.

Naruto no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, la presión del poder y la fuerza hacían que perdiera por momentos su respiración, el ahogamiento por la presión en su cuello comenzaba a matarlo lentamente.

Lentamente abrió los ojos para ver a una hermosa mujer pelirroja enfrente suyo, su pelo de fuego, su figura sensual, nueve colas ondulaban detrás suyo, un kimono negro mostraba las fantasías de cualquier hombre.

Pero sobre todo su rostro fino, lleno de locura, la sonrisa en su rostro mostraba su placer de ver el sufrimiento del chico, combinado con el éxtasis del placer, sus ojos mostraban ira, deseo y lujuria desenfrenada.

-"sueltame"- el joven exigió solo para oír la maravillosa risa del Bijuu.

**-"no estas en ****posición de exigir algo"- **la zorra se acerco peligrosamente a su odio y mordisqueo suavemente asta al punto de hacer sangrar la oreja del rubio** –"en cambio yo puedo hacer lo que quiera"-**

El tono sensual de las ultimas palabras de Kyuubi fueron precedidas por un fuerte golpe en el rostro de Naruto, la sangre corría lentamente por las heridas, el no podía ver mas que la bestia acercándose suave y atractivamente hacia el.

**-"¿acaso ****creíste que me mantendrías encerrada por siempre Naruto-Kun?"-** El demonio se burlo del humano que retrocedía arrastrándose por el suelo.

**-"yo soy el demonio mas poderoso del mundo entero, no hay forma en que un ****patético humano pueda mantenerme en su poder"- **Otro golpe en el cuerpo de humano provoco que el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose resonara en la cámara.

**-"todos los humanos son ****patéticos… pronto seré libre y destruiré a todo los que se me oponga y esta vez ni siquiera el Uchiha tendrá tanta suerte"- **Casi al instante una oleada de chakra rojo rodeo a la mujer transformándola en la temible bestia de nueve colas en todo su esplendor.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se redujeron al ver como el monstruo se abalanzo hacia el mandándolo a volar con increíble rapidez, lastimando su cuerpo y destruyendo su mente. No había escapatoria, el ya no tenia el poder sobre su propiamente y era preso de los deseos del Kyuubi.

El miedo dominaba por fin su alma y grito de terror, el tiempo parecía detenerse, el sufrimiento lento y pasivo lo torturaban por lo que parecían ser días o semanas, sin embargo el demonio no pretendía querer matarlo, solo era un juego en el cual no podía escapar.

**-"kukuku… ponte de pie Naruto-kun, aun no quiero que el shinigami te lleve al otro mundo"- **una de las colas del Bijuu tomo al rubio y lo puso de pie, el estado de dolor no le permitía resistir mas.

El zorro gigante una vez mas retomo su forma humana, la bella mujer camino hacia Naruto y lo rodeo con sus nueve colas de manera posesiva, al mismo tiempo su cuerpo rozaba al joven con necesidad y lujuria.

Los delicados brazos de Kyuubi rodearon el cuello del rubio y beso con pasión sus labios, dándole una inexplicable sensación de calor y dolor. El beso lentamente se volvió húmedo y fuerte, Kyuubi mordía el labio de Naruto haciendo que saliera sangre que lamía con sensualidad.

**-"****pronto… cuando salga todos sabrán lo que soy capaz y tu mi querido Naruto veras como me apodero de todo, yo soy el Kyuubi no Kitsune y puedo tomar lo que se me antoje de este mundo… incluyéndote a ti"- **los ojos de la pelirroja se tornaron rojos sangre y en ellos se veía el mundo de dolor que estaba por venir.

Antes que Naruto pudiera gritar una repentina sacudida provoco que perdiera contacto con la zorra y su escape mental. Ahora lentamente habría los ojos, la luz de la luna llena lastimaba su vista y varias siluetas rodearon al muchacho.

-"¿Naruto-Kun estas bien?"- una voz desconocida pregunto con preocupación.

-"¿Qué sucedió?"- el rubio pregunto al mismo tiempo que veía con detenimiento a su alrededor.

Las miradas de todos sus amigos se posaban en el, algunas llenas de miedo y otras de preocupación sin embargo recordó que se encontraba en medio de uno de los campos de entrenamiento.

-"estabas gritando mientras dormías…"- Una pelirosa hablo mientras revisaba sus signos vitales.

Por unos momentos el silencio reino en el lugar, los latidos del corazón de Naruto se podían oír sin dificultad, su respiración bajaba y subía como si no hubiera mañana y su mirada de terror era espeluznante.

-"so-solo era una pesadilla"- Aun con esa explicación las miradas no cambiaron, pero fue suficiente como para no tocar el tema.

-"hay que volver a dormir, la misión empezara mañana temprano"- La voz de Kakashi hizo que todos se disiparan dejando solo a los dos hombre.

-"¿todo esta bien?"- la rápida pregunta no sorprendió al rubio.

-"no lo se…"- La mirada de preocupación de su compañero cambio repentinamente, los pensamientos de peligro y duda lo invadían.

-"vuelve a dormir… mañana iremos a hablar con Tsunade-sama"- Con esas únicas palabras Naruto volvió a acostarse, el miedo rondaba sus pensamientos.

Lentamente fue quedándose dormido, su corazón sentía estragarse por la sensación de miedo, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse frustrado por lo sucedido, no podía evitar que aquel demonio ganara su poder de nuevo y no podía evitar caer en sus garras, ser de Kyuubi, ser su juguete.

"_**Buenas noches MI Na**__**-ru-to-Kun"**_

La voz de la bestia se escucho entre risas, lo inevitable sucedería tarde o temprano, los ojos del rubio solo podían ver como la macabra sonrisa de la zorra se formaba en su mente, llena de deseo y locura.

-"Buenas noches… Kyuubi"- Fueron las ultimas palabras del rubio antes de sentir como aquellos brazos del demonio lo tomaban calidamente hacia un mundo de miseria.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**Nota del autor.-** Bueno… primero que nada… ¡Hola! Yo soy GHT089 y quiero agradecerles por tomarse su tiempo, de verdad es genial saber que mis ideas son de su agrado.

N.A.1.- Estoy de vuelta con otro fic de mi pareja favorita de Naruto… Naru/FemKyuu, he de decir que la idea de esta pareja me fascina mas y mas en cada momento.

Los nueve cuentos del zorro será una colección de one-shot donde pondré a prueba diferentes tramas y como son nueve capítulos nada mas será mas sencillo.

N.A.2.-Como verán aquí deje en claro mi pensamiento sobre el Kyuubi, el demonio de las nueve colas es el ser mas poderoso de la tierra (después del Juubi) así que se me hace un poco ilógico que sea sometido con un simple sello y la voluntad del carcelero.

Bueno… se que dirán que Naruto tiene todas las de ganar ya que es el sello del mismo Yondaime con la ayuda del shinigami y su característica genética le ayuda ha Bla bla bla bla…

Pero es el Kyuubi, es un ser que ha vivido por miles y miles de años, con paciencia y determinación podría encontrar la forma de liberarse, probablemente tenga la inteligencia suficiente para hacerlo y romper las barreras del mundo… además es un fic.

N.A.-3- Solamente me queda agradecer cualquier comentario que quieran hacer, yo espero que sea de su agrado y nos leeremos en otra ocasión.

Feliz año nuevo y gran prosperidad a los libres de pensamiento y corazón…

_Por un maravilloso mundo que puede plasmarse en una hoja en blanco…_

_GTH089_


	2. Lagrimas de oro

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por amor a la escritura y como un homenaje a esta pareja.

**Nota: Disfruten de la lectura.**

**-"ABCD"- Kyuubi hablando**

_**ABCD kyuubi pensando**_

-"ABCD"-gente hablando

_ABCD gente pensando_

Nueve cuentos del zorro.

2.-Lagrimas de oro.

El cielo de la noche se torno rojo sangre, las miradas de terror de los aldeanos dejaban ver sus almas expuestas, el horror de lo inevitable y la expresión anticipada de la agonía.

El primer grito de terror de uno de los aldeanos se escucho, expidiéndose por los lugares del centro de la aldea, los rostros de todos los presentes se centraron en el monstruoso espectáculo que hace unos momentos divertía a toda la población.

La silueta de aquella bestia se levantaba majestuosamente sobre la multitud pero no era más grande que un edificio, su mirada viciosa y llena de locura analizaba a todos los Humanos insignificantes, la sed de sangre invadió a la bestia al sentir el miedo en el aire, su locura desbordada lo llenaba de éxtasis puro.

-"es el Ky-kyuubi"- una de las personas en la multitud grito, pero ninguna de ellas podía correr por el miedo y la presencia de la bestia.

**-"libre"- **la voz de poder salio del Bijuu, la serenidad de esta causaba gran conmoción.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción salio del zorro gigante al verse por fin en libertad, la sola sensación de moverse libremente nublo su mente, lo único que importaba era el hecho de que era libre para consumar su venganza para matar a los humanos y destruir a quienes habían osado manipular su poder.

Sus pasos del Kyuubi comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la multitud que no parecía escapar por la presión de su propio poder que aumentaba recuperando sus verdaderas fuerzas a cada momento.

Los pensamientos del demonio estaban planeando como matar a las basuras, era seguro que una muerte lenta y dolorosa, había demasiadas maneras, quemarlos, descuartizarlos, desangrarlos, decapitarlos, devorarlos, aplastarlos, quebrarles los huesos y sacar sus órganos lentamente… toda una elección a su disposición.

Las llamas brotaban de los ojos del zorro, la ira pronto logro dominarlo de nuevo para desatar el infierno en la tierra, esa seria su revancha por lo que el mundo humano le había ocasionado, le había negado su libertad y humillado, lo habían encerrado dentro de un humano, un pequeño niño humano…

-**"NIÑO!"-** El zorro se detuvo rápidamente al recordar a su contenedor, por la emoción había olvidado completamente al cachorro Humano.

Cuando dio la vuelta sintió el vació en el fondo de su corrupto ser, algo que sin duda jamás experimento, pero mas doloroso que cualquier herida en batalla que tuviera.

Cerca de allí se encontraba el cuerpo de un pequeño niño rubio, recargado en una pared vieja de ladrillos blancos de los cuales escurría sangre lentamente, su cuerpo presentaba grandes y múltiples golpes, algunas zonas de la piel se tornaban moradas de un grotesco tono, cortadas en su brazos y piernas notablemente profundas, la piel quemada desde los pies asta las rodillas, ambas piernas fracturadas, una de ellas mostraba el hueso que salía repugnantemente de la piel muerta.

Los brazos del chico se retorcían de una forma inconcebible, las manos quebradas igual que sus dedos que apuntaba en diferentes direcciones, en su tórax varios signos de tortura, una Katana traspasaba su estomago partiendo el sello que mantenía encerrado al demonio por la mitad.

Su rostro desfigurado, las hinchazones de las mejillas tenían un tono azulado y morado, su nariz rota, los ojos azulados del niño sin vida, las lagrimas salían inconscientemente de ellos, aun se distinguía que veían a la nada admirando la muerte próxima.

El Bijuu se apresuro donde estaba su carcelero, cada paso podía sentir la sangre caliente adentrarse y absorberse por su pelaje, el sentimiento de ira cruzo de nuevo por el demonio, sin embargo este no era el mismo de siempre, era mas fuerte, mas maligno y mas doloroso.

-"Hola Kyuubi…"- La voz de Naruto broto con un tono de leve alegría, en su rostro se formo una pequeña sonrisa que dejaba ver los dientes quebrados y faltantes en su boca, así al instante de hablar una considerable cantidad de sangre salio sin poder controlarse.

**-"NARUTO"- **La bestia rugió al ver al humano en tal estado, sin perder el tiempo una gran cantidad de chakra rojo rodeo al niño tratando de curar sus heridas sin ningún efecto.

**-"Qué sucede, ¿por que no puedo curarte?"- **el tono de las palabras del demonio se oían desesperadas.

A pesar de los esfuerzos del zorro eso no llevaba a ningún lado, por primera vez en sus miles de años un terrible presentimiento paso por su mente. Cuando miro de nuevo al niño para comenzar de nuevo vio como los ojos azules expresaban alegría.

-"kyuubi…"- La voz del niño trato de salir pero fue rodeado por una de las nueve colas del zorro que cubría su boca.

**-"callate mocoso, no vez que estoy tratando de ayudarte"-** Kyuubi grito enfurecido mientras notaba como el pelaje de su cola se manchaba rápidamente de la sangre del rubio.

La multitud de aldeanos que rodeaba a los dos seres aun estaba paralizada, el miedo corría por sus venas al ver al mas terrible de los demonios frente a sus propios ojos, pero el extraño espectáculo causaba un diminuto brote de agonía al ver a ese niño morir lentamente y mas extraño al ver al demonio tratar salvarlo sin éxito.

-"de-detente por favor… eso ya no sirve"- el niño hablo con dificultad, el sabor de su propia sangre se estancaba en su garganta ocasionándole un lento ahogamiento.

Los ojos sangre del nueve colas se redujeron, el sufrimiento de su carcelero era enorme, no había conocido a algún hombre o demonio que soportara un castigo así y sin embargo lo afrontara con tanta seriedad… pero el solo era un niño.

-"eres ma-mass impresi-onan-te en persona"- el rubio hablo de manera mas débil y opaca.

**-"detentete Naruto"-** el demonio hablo débil al ver los aparentes últimos momentos del niño.

-"so-solo quiero q-que sepas que estoy feliz d-de que seas li-libre"- las lagrimas del ojiazul surcaron su rostro, reablando por sus mejillas limpiando los rastros de sangre y suciedad.

**-"detente…"-** la voz del zorro fue haciéndose mas pequeña a cada momento.

-"eres m-mi mejor a-amigo"- ahora el chico rompía en un suave llanto causando que finalmente algo se rompiera en el fondo del zorro.

**-"****! DETENTE ¡ tu vas a vivir, vas a ser fuerte y veras que esto no es nada, yo me encargare de eso y te obligare a verme destruir a todos los que te han hecho esto"- **casi después de su frase el zorro gigante se volteo bruscamente hacia la multitud que seguía parada ahí mismo.

A pesar de estar inmóviles solamente habían pasado unos pocos minutos, pero parecían horas interminables, ahora justamente enfrente de ellos un majestuoso demonio se alzaba en furia incontrolable, sus nueve colas se agitaban violentamente destrozando todo a su paso.

-"no lo hagas…"- el zorro se detuvo al instante al escuchar las palabras, no podía comprender la estupidez del niño incluso al borde de la muerte.

**-"¿sabes lo que estas diciendo?" ellos te hicieron esto y tu aun no quieres cobrar venganza"- **El grito enfurecido del Kyuubi resonó en todo el lugar al mismo tiempo que las llamas de su ira consumían una pequeña parte donde se encontraba.

-"n-no puedo dejar que hagas e-eso, yo se que tu odias a los humanos, s-si los m-matas serás igual a e-ellos"- Ahora las acciones del monstruo se detuvieron por completo y miraron directamente al niño moribundo.

**-"¿Por qué**** haces esto?"-**el temor en la pregunta del demonio causo conmoción pero solo una débil sonrisa en la cara del rubio.

-"p-por que yo te considero mi amigo, desde que recuerdo t-tu eres el u-único que me escucha y esta ahí, c-cuando estoy s-solo… aun si se que t-te mo-molesto t-todo el tiempo p-por ser u-un patético y de-débil humano"- Las palabras del niño eran sinceras y puras, llenas de dolor y sufrimiento, dentro de la misma multitud varios sintieron un remordimiento por el moribundo.

Varios pasos se escucharon, las siluetas de varios Shinobis se mostraban a lado de su gran líder, el anciano tenia el rostro sombrío y estupefacto. El Hokage miro la escena con seriedad y precaución.

Cuando sintió la presencia del mas poderoso de los demonios inmediatamente un temor curso por su ser, la mera idea de que el sello se había roto era inconcebible, pero con valor formo un grupo de ninjas que tratarían de matar al demonio mientras estuviera débil, aun si eso significaba matar al niño que consideraba su propio nieto.

Cuando llego al festival por el décimo aniversario de la "muerte" del kyuubi no esperaba ver esa escena melancólicamente perturbadora, varios de sus subordinados habían querido lanzarse al ataque viendo al demonio distraído pero con una fría mirada los había detenido.

Ahora mismo como si fuera una broma del destino algo que nunca espero ver en su vida o que sucediera en la infinita existencia de la vida pasaba frente a sus ojos.

El zorro miraba con dolor al pequeño niño se acercaba lentamente a el para rozar suavemente su rostro con el suyo, pero en sus ojos brotaban lagrimas, lagrimas de un color brillante como el oro mismo.

Esas gotas caían lentamente, los sonidos que propician esas gotas eran misteriosamente hipnotizantes como cristales finos quebrándose, donde caían rejuvenecía el suelo y el pasto, dejando la vida que había muerto por su poder iracundo.

Tan pronto como pudo reaccionar Sarutobi sintió como de nuevo el fuerte chakra del kyuubi se elevo y varios de sus hombres entraron en acción solo para ser detenidos por su líder de nuevo.

La mirada de todos los presentes se posaron en la bestia que era rodeada por su propia energía, la cual fue encogiéndose asta el grado de no alcanzar la altura de una persona normal y al mismo tiempo fue disipándose.

Una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera roja estaba enfrente de ellos, de una figura impresionante y perfecta, un kimono negro, sus nueve colas detrás de ella y con un par de orejas de zorro. Su rostro tenía las mismas marcas de bigotes que el niño, por su mejillas aun resbalaban las lágrimas de oro que brotaban de sus ojos sangre.

La pelirroja camino lentamente hacia donde descansaba el niño, con cuidado retiro la arma de su estomago y lentamente lo tomo con una de sus colas y lo envolvió con cuidado, la sangre del niño se deslizaba por las ropas y el pelaje del demonio, pero no había ningún signo de que soltara al chico… ya no importaba.

Kyuubi abrazaba con gran dolor a Naruto al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en la pared ensangrentada donde antes había levantado al chico. Ella abrazaba de manera protectora el cuerpo del niño mientras sentía como la vida del niño se iba, poco a poco perdía el calor corporal.

Ahora se podían oír los sollozos de la mujer, los sonidos de alguien que pierde a su persona mas preciada, el de una medre que pierde a un hijo, el de alguien que perdía a la única cosa en el mundo que daba sentido a la vida.

El Bijuu abrazo con fuerza cuando sentía como el niño humano se comenzaba ahogar con su propia sangre, por la mente del niño la agonía llegaba aun nivel que nunca antes había experimentado, la imagen del rostro verdadero de Kyuubi cursaba su mente en una fría y dolorosamente feliz muerte.

Los presentes podían ver como el cuerpo del niño se retorcía por los reflejos de evitar la muerte en los brazos del destino.

Los sollos del demonio de nueve colas no cesaron y su mente se retomo al día donde por primera vez vio entrar a ese niño en su celda, a pesar de que había hecho todo por espantarlo y ver su sufrimiento se dio cuenta de que no había temor alguno.

La sonrisa enigmática del rubio le molestaba, nunca acepto el hecho que alguien fuera feliz con tanto sufrimiento y lo odio por el simple hecho que era su carcelero y verdugo. Pero de algún modo nunca alguien le había mostrado una sonrisa unas palabras sin temor a ser muerto, nunca antes nadie en el mundo se había molestado en buscar mas de lo que era en realidad, la soledad y el odio dentro de su corazón eran cosa que los demonios cargan por siempre.

_**Pequeño demonio sufres en vano y a nadie le importas**_

_**El cielo llora cuando sufres, pero tú sigues en pie después de todo**_

_**La sangre corre por tus manos, tú no eres culpable de nada**_

_**Te temen por lo que creen que eres… la sangre de los culpables al final se derramara**_

El sonido de una canción sonó del lugar donde el demonio y el niño reposaban, aun se podía distinguir el tono de dolor, pero la tonalidad era delicada y dulce como una canción de cuna, la perfecta tonada para el último momento adiós.

_**Pequeño demonio… todos te odian por que te temen**_

_**Solamente quiero que sepas que estoy a tu lado por siempre**_

_**La sangre de los culpables e inocentes correrá por mis manos por verte feliz**_

_**Nuestra verdad es lo único que prevalecerá en el mundo**_

Tan pronto continuo la canción el fuego rodeo al cuerpo sin vida del niño y al Kyuubi, las llamas finas y hermosas soltaban chispas y elegantes luces en la oscuridad, los cuerpos de los dos ardían desapareciendo lentamente en el fuego mismo.

_**Mi pequeño demonio no llores más… **_

_**Ya veras que la sangre se derramara tarde o temprano.**_

_**Mi pequeño demonio no sufras mas…**_

_**Perdóname si te hice daño…**_

Y así los restos de los dos seres se consumieron en el fuego enfrente de los ojos del pueblo de Konoha, las pequeñas luces se perdían en el cielo nocturno dejando una extraña y misteriosa sensación de vació.

_**Mi pequeño demonio no llores más…**_

_**Que yo siempre quiero estar a tu lado.

* * *

**_

**Fin

* * *

**

**Nota del autor.-** Bueno… primero que nada… ¡Hola! Yo soy GHT089 y quiero agradecerles por tomarse su tiempo, de verdad es genial saber que mis ideas son de su agrado.

N.A.1.- Estoy de vuelta con otro fic de mi pareja favorita de Naruto… Naru/FemKyuu, he de decir que la idea de esta pareja me fascina más y más en cada momento.

Los nueve cuentos del zorro será una colección de one-shot donde pondré a prueba diferentes tramas y como son nueve capítulos nada mas será mas sencillo.

N.A.2.-Se que puede estar totalmente fuera de lugar, pero en un fic supongo que existen las probabilidades infinitas, solamente el modo de escoger una trama y relatarla nos brinda la oportunidad de soñar la siguiente historia.

Aquí creo que puse a Kyuubi como un modo maternal, alguien me dijo por ahí que no se sabe lo que se tiene asta que se pierde y creo que es algo inevitable y me inspiro.

No se si lo hallan notado pero el tipo de narración que uso es bastante extraño y extenso, tomando encuentra una narrativa externa para pasar repentinamente a una en primera persona y de nuevo a otra de varios tipos y varios personajes.

Así que si tienen tiempo una opinión de mi manera de relatar será muy agradecida.

N.A.3 bueno… ¿que les parece? ¿Esta mal, bien, mejor nunca escribo de nuevo otra vez y me retiro a las montañas para ser un viejo ermitaño?... espero sus repuestas

N.A.4- Solamente me queda agradecer cualquier comentario que quieran hacer, yo espero que sea de su agrado y nos leeremos en otra ocasión.

Feliz año nuevo y gran prosperidad a los libres de pensamiento y corazón…

_Por un maravilloso mundo que puede plasmarse en una hoja en blanco…_

_GTH089_


	3. Inmortal

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por amor a la escritura y como un homenaje a esta pareja.

**Nota: Disfruten de la lectura.**

**-"ABCD"- Kyuubi hablando**

_**ABCD kyuubi pensando**_

-"ABCD"-gente hablando

_ABCD gente pensando_

Nueve cuentos del zorro.

3.-Inmortal.

_Un __día alguien me pregunto el significado de la vida… el propósito por el cual hemos venido al mundo y nos enfrentamos a el… aun sigo buscando la repuesta._

Cuando mi mirada se poso en aquel desolado paisaje de la ciudad no pude sentir mas que la tristeza misma, el gris dejaba ver el deprimente paisaje, los sonidos de los automóviles opacaban los murmullos de dolor de la tierra.

Puedo ver como las personas caminan en la rutina, en la inmundicia de sus propios deseos egoístas, cayendo en la muerte en vida, solo viviendo para pudrirse en las calles de los vicios humanos.

No puedo evitar sentir el dolor en mi pecho, los recuerdos de eras mejores vienen a mi mente en una cruel embestida, los días en que el mundo dependía de la supremacía del poder y los deseos por vivir.

La calida sonrisa curso por mi rostro al recordar los momentos donde viví una época donde ahora se consideraría una mera fantasía, leyendas de los viejos ancianos que trataban de entretener a los niños... la era de los ninjas.

La mirada de mis amigos invade con nostalgia esos duros tiempos, todos ellos combatieron junto a mi para formar una nueva era, la libertad y la justicia prevalecieron en el final de las guerras ninja.

Me había entregado al poder del mas grande de los demonios, había tomado su poder para salvar al mundo y convertirme en el mas grande de todos los shinobis, mi deber era el mas duro, pero acepte sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias.

Madara, Kabuto, Sasuke… todos ellos habían perdido, murieron en mis propias manos, la lucha termino, las naciones me habían honrado como el salvador del mundo y la paz fue inminente.

Pero fue el inicio de mi maldición… a pesar de que logre mi sueño y me volví líder en la aldea de Konohagakure no _Sato sentía que algo no iba bien. Mi vida llevo un ritmo relajante y estable, dirigí a mi pueblo con el mayor de los orgullos, forme a mi gente para llevar sus habilidades al máximo y forme una familia._

_Una bella esposa, una civil de mi aldea, muchos se habían preguntado el porque, pero simplemente las cosas suceden, fue gracioso en su momento al percatarme de todos los corazones que rompí en esos días, los de mis amigas y admiradoras… en ese entonces no tenia idea de lo que significaban esas miradas, yo era un idiota en las cuestiones del amor._

_No paso mucho cuando la alegría de los niños llego, ellos eran una copia idéntica de nosotros, mi cabello rubio, los ojos castaños de mi esposa, mi mirada traviesa y la fortaleza de mi mujer._

_Todo era perfecto… demasiado perfecto. Fue entonces que el tiempo me mostró las consecuencias de salvar al mundo. _

Al pasar de los días veía como las cosas deterioraban, mientras yo permanecía en un estado de juventud, las facciones de mi esposa envejecían, su cuerpo moría mientras que yo solo podía verla sufrir.

Mi dolor aumento mientras mis amigos seguían a mi esposa en el camino de la muerte, el trayecto natural de la vida era algo inevitable, pronto me quede solo.

Sakura, Lee, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Shoji, Shikamaru, Ino, mi querida esposa, mis hijos y mi pueblo fueron muriendo, el tiempo seguía su curso dejándome en el olvido.

Fue el poder… el poder que necesitaba para salvar al mundo el que maldijo, yo había tomado el poder de un demonio, había aceptado inconscientemente todas las cosas que traían consigo, la fuerza, el poder, la energía, las habilidades y la vida eterna de ellos.

Días, semanas, meses, años, décadas, centenares, milenios, todo ellos pasaban frente a mis ojos, el horror de ver la muerte de los seres del mundo y la desaparición de lo que todo por lo que había luchado tiempos atrás, nada de ellos existía ahora.

Los vestigios de los recuerdos de esos lugares, sus increíbles estructuras, su poderío y sus secretos no eran mas que leyendas en el mundo, el mundo había olvidado lo que una vez fueron sus habitantes hasta el grado de perder por completo sus fantásticas habilidades y conocimiento en el chakra.

Los seres sobrenaturales siguieron su paso, encerrándose en su propia dimensión, abandonando el mundo de los humanos, no mas demonios, ni dioses, ni poderosas invocaciones, solamente las bestias sin alma poblaron este plano.

Todo se había perdido, yo mismo era el único recuerdo de una época en la que nadie más presenciaría su esplendor, la soledad y la desesperación de saber que no podía comenzar una nueva vida, solo para ver como todos se van dejándome solo.

Pero fue en ese momento que algo ocurrió, algo que nunca hubiera imaginado en mas fervientes sueños de esos tiempos…

Recuerdo muy bien sus palabras.

"_**¿Qué pasa niño?... ¿acaso te sientes solo?"**_

En un momento de agonía pude escuchar la voz de mi inquilino, desde el día en que le había arrebatado sus poderes y lo encerré en lo más profundo de mi mente deje de pensar en el Bijuu.

"_**¿acaso no **__**querías mi poder?... ahora de que te sirve…"**_

Maldije interiormente al demonio en ese momento, toda la frustración y dolor que tenias encerradas en mi corazón explotaron, sin poder tranquilizarme entre en el escape mental, hace milenios que no entraba en el pero no me importaba.

-"maldito zorro ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese modo?"- grite con ira buscando la gran silueta de mi inquilino.

**-"kukuku… de que te ****sirvió salvar a todos si no puedes salvarte a ti mismo… finalmente te has quedado solo, lo quieras o no ese es el destino de todos los demonios"-** la voz de la bestia sonó por todos lados, sin embargo el tono de su voz fue muy delicado y femenino.

Pero en esos momentos mi furia era tan grande como para notarlo, mis pasos me guiaron asta el sitio donde reposaba la bestia, solo para ver en lugar del gran zorro a una hermosa mujer que yacía encadenada.

Su pelo rojo fuego, su cuerpo cremoso desnudo, las curvas de una diosa, expuesta dejando ver su deslumbrante belleza, su fino rostro, los labios carnosos y rosas, sus ojos sangre que dejaban escapar una inquietante sensación de calor y las facciones de zorro en su cuerpo como sus orejas y las nueve colas.

-"¿qu.-quien eres tu?"- hable torpemente ante tal belleza solo para ver como ella me miraba con una sonrisa traviesa y malvada.

**-"me siento ofendida por que no me reconoces Na-ru-to-Kun"- **la pelirroja susurro en un tono sensual provocando que un escalofrió cruzara por mi espalda.

-"¿Kyuubi?"- La sorpresa de mi descubrimiento fue enorme al grado que solamente podía imaginar como la hermosa mujer se burlaría de mi.

**-"veo que a pesar de ****que has vivido un milenio o dos, sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre"- **La intensidad del mirar de sus ojos me sumergió en una espeluznante sensación de lujuria.

La chica pelirroja comenzó a moverse arrastrándose por el suelo, el sonido de las cadenas dejaba escapar un insoportable sonido, su larga cabellera ocultaba levemente su desnudes que comenzaba a despertar los deseos prohibidos que hace mucho tiempo enterré.

**-"¿a que debo el honor de tu visita Naruto-Kun?"- **la delicada voz del demonio comenzaba a jugar con mi mente al ver la debilidad del momento. Aun estupefacto trate de controlar mis impulsos carnales y encare a la diosa que tenía enfrente de mí, no podía dejar que se aprovechara de la situación que yo estaba pasando.

-"tu sabes bien por que estoy aquí"- hable con voz firme, sin embargo esta no parecía estar asustando al Bijuu.

La risa suave y llena de egocentrismo salio de Kyuubi, ella se divertía con la situación, su mirada se poso de nuevo en mi ser, sus ojos admiraban mi cuerpo, su lengua salio de su boca lamiendo sensualmente sus labios carnosos y saboreando cada rincón de ellos.

**-"sabes Naruto… estos grilletes están muy apretados… tal vez podrías aflojarlos y ****así poder divertirnos un poco"- **Cada una de las palabras de la chica dejaron escapar una inevitable pasión.

Por unos momentos mi respiración empezó a agitarse y mi cuerpo comenzó a querer saltar sobre el demonio para dar impulso a mis mas esenciales deseos, mi mente comenzaba a luchar y destruirse a si misma por mantener el control

-"¿Qué estas tramando Kyuubi?"- con esfuerzos trate que mis acciones no revelaran mi estado.

**-"oh vamos niño… tu sabes bien a lo que me refiero, yo solo quiero hacerte superar tu tragedia"- **Con ese mismo gesto de burla miro como cada una de sus palabras caían en mi como dagas calientes atravesando mi piel.

-"¡callate maldita zorra! o voy ah…"- con furia de nuevo le grite a mi inquilino solo para ser callado por un beso intenso.

Mis ojos se contrajeron al sentir el tacto, la suave sensación producía que mis sentidos quedaran totalmente a la merced de la apasionante embestida, el sabor de esos labios ardientes, su movimiento que buscaba en cada rincón de mí ser asta el punto de sentir como mi alma se consumía lentamente por el fuego de la pasión escondida.

Lentamente sentí como sus delgados brazos rodeaban mi cuello profundizando aquel beso, su lengua pedía sutilmente acceso y comenzó a explorar cada rincón de mi ser, su dulce sabor me llenaba de misteriosas sensaciones.

Su cuerpo comenzó a acercarse al punto de sentir su lujuria, su exquisita forma comenzaba a darme un suave masaje que no hacia mas que desatar mis deseos. Mis manos comenzaron a acariciar la suave y tersa piel, su cabello y su suave pelaje de la zorra.

-**"oh… Naruto"-** Kyuubi jadeaba por los fervientes besos y caricias que compartía con ella. Sin embargo mi corazón se detuvo al darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Con fuerza la tome de los hombros y la aleje de mi, podía ver su mirada de sorpresa, decepción y enojo. La sorpresa había sido demasiado grande y por unos instantes perdí la noción que el Kyuubi se había liberado de la prisión de mi mente, ahora su mirada de triunfo cubría su rostro.

-"¿Qué haces y como eres libre?"- mi voz salio rápidamente por la dificultad de mi respiración.

De nuevo el demonio me miro con deseo y diversión, comenzó a acercarse a mi con sensuales movimientos dejando exponer su desnudes parcialmente, sus dedos finos tomaron mi barbilla acariciando mi rostro con suavidad.

**-"bueno… yo soy libre por un descuido tuyo, al tomar mi poder asimilaste mi Chakra y la formaste parte tuya, te combinaste con algo que me pertenecía, así fue mucho mas fácil para mi dominar tu entorno mental y manejarlo a mi placer"-** Los ojos azules de Naruto mostraban un temor indescriptible.

Me di cuenta que si era cierto lo que decía yo estaba a su total merced, podía perderme o encerarme en mi propiamente sin posibilidad de regresar, pero por alguna razón no lo había hecho, cualquiera que fueran las razones no me agradaría escucharlas.

-"¿Por qué entonces no trataste de nuevo de matarme y dominar mi mente?"- la duda comenzó a comerme por dentro y la única respuesta fue la risa de la pelirroja.

**-"yo ****quería darte una lección Naruto-Kun"-** Ahora mis dudas crecían mas y mas –**"yo quería enseñarte las consecuencias de tus acciones, yo estaba furiosa por el hecho de ser derrotada por un humano… así que simplemente te di mis poderes con todo lo que llevan, como consecuencia tu vida mortal se extendió considerablemente, ese seria tu castigo por salvar al mundo, no hay nada gratis mi querido Naruto"- **Ahora su sonrisa dejaba escapar esos rasgos de zorro. Mi cuerpo se estremeció y de nuevo por mis pensamientos las imágenes de mis amigos y familia hicieron que mi ira se desatara.

-"es tu culpa… es tu culpa que allá perdido todo lo que me importaba en el mundo"- grite solo para ver como el Bijuu se reía de nuevo con mi desgracia.

**-"no Naruto… yo no hice nada, fuiste tu y tu estupido deseo de salvar al mundo lo que te maldijeron, el poder y la fuerza son los mayores males del mundo, por la desesperación de querer proteger al mundo no te diste cuenta de tus acciones, tu y solo aceptaste tu destino, hay varias maneras de poder vencer a tus enemigos pero tomaste la salida ****fácil"- **Sus palabras aunque llenas de diversión eran verdaderas.

Por unos momentos analice su discurso y no pude encontrar la falla, ella tenia razón yo había decidido tomar la vía mas rápida al poder, en vez de volverme fuerte por mis propias manos había robado el poder de alguien mas… no era diferente a Madara o a Sasuke.

**-"Ahora estas solo y no hay nadie que pueda ayudarte"-** Lentamente sentía como las fuerzas me abandonaban **-"¿Cuánto crees que vivirás eh? ¿Otros mil años, un millon mas? No hay limites en la vida de un demonio"-**

Fue entonces que ya no pude mas, mis piernas fallaron y todos esos sentimiento que estaban guardados en mi interior fluyeron. Las lagrimas de dolor por la perdida de todas las personas que quise, la frustración de mi idiotez y la ira por el demonio eran demasiado, ahora las gotas resbalaban por mi rostro.

**-"sin embargo…"-** Sin esperarlo sentí como las manos de la zorra tocaban mi rostro de nuevo y me incitaban a mirarla **–"no tienes que pasarla eternidad solo, yo puedo estar contigo"-**

**-"ahora que ya no hay mas Demonios, Ángeles y bestias poderosas en la tierra ya no tiene sentido destruirla si me liberaras, tampoco tiene sentido matarte ya que si lo hago yo seria la única bestia demoníaca en el mundo pues las puertas del infierno se han cerrado en el mundo de los mortales, tal vez tu puedas quedarte conmigo y ser la pareja que siempre he deseado, un compañero fuerte y decidido"- **

Fue entonces que de nuevo me beso con delicadeza, pero con un sentimiento totalmente diferente, lleno de pureza y amor, el amor que nunca antes había tenido en la vida. Dentro de mi temía que fuera mentira lo que me decía, que solo me usara para escapar, pero era mas el temor de quedarme solo por la eternidad.

**-"¿Qué dices Naruto?"- **Kyuubi pregunto con seriedad mientras abrazaba mi cuerpo con fuerza.

-"¿tu estarás conmigo por toda la eternidad?- la mirada de la zorra se lleno de un extraño brillo y se acerco a mi oreja para susurrar con suavidad.

**-"asta que el mundo llegue a su fin mi amor"-** sin pensarlo dos veces junte mis labios con los de ella fundiéndonos en un mar de pasión y deseos desenfrenado.

Ese había sido el inicio de un extraño comienzo, liberar al mayor de los males del mundo de nuevo había sido mi única salvación, mi forma de liberarme del destino de ser el sacrificio del mundo.

Ahora no se cuantos años han pasado, tal vez sean miles o cientos de miles, hemos visto como el mundo cambia y se destruye en un eterno circulo de destrucción y renacimiento.

Incluso en esta era donde parece que mi ex-especie se corrompe por el mal y los vicios, donde no importa lo que sucedió en el pasado o lo que esta por venir, solamente su egoísta existencia marca sus manera de vivir.

**-"Naruto ya es hora"-** Una voz me traía de nuevo a la realidad.

Delante de mi una hermosa diosa pelirroja se mostraba en su exquisita forma, llevando un Kimono negro que acentuaba su figura, solamente que ahora su estomago estaba mostrando la característica forma de un embarazo.

Con cuidado tome a mi pareja y comencé a besarla, mis manos recorrían su cuerpo, sobre todo por su estomago sintiendo el fruto de nuestro perverso amor demoníaco. Una sonrisa salio de mi rostro al ver que fue el mismo demonio que me causo este mal el que ahora me veía con amor verdadero en sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

**-"dime querido… ¿ya encontraste el por que de tu existencia?"-** El kyuubi me pregunto mientras tomaba mi mano y caminábamos juntos hacia la enorme ciudad que estaba frente a nosotros.

-"claro que si… yo solo nací para estar a tu lado"- una verdadera sonrisa salía de mi rostro provocando un rostro de felicidad en Kyuubi –"¿ahora que tal si creamos un nuevo mundo para nosotros y nuestros hijos?"-

Sin que lo repitiera un Chakra rojo comenzó a rodearnos, podía sentir como mi cuerpo comenzaba ha tomar la fuerza suficiente para nuestro objetivo, podía ver como mi querida esposa tomaba de nuevo la forma de zorro de las nueve colas con sus poderes al máximo.

Pero sobre todo podía ver con claridad el significado de la vida, aquel que siempre estuvo presente para mí. Estaba ya escrito que Kyuubi y yo seriamos los seres que traerían una nueva era al mundo.

-"ahora dejemos que una nueva era comience… Kyuubi-chan"- Fue entonces que me monte sobre el gran zorro y el fuego comenzó a recorrerse por el mundo.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota del autor.-** Bueno… primero que nada… ¡Hola! Yo soy GHT089 y quiero agradecerles por tomarse su tiempo, de verdad es genial saber que mis ideas son de su agrado.

N.A.1.- Estoy de vuelta con otro fic de mi pareja favorita de Naruto… Naru/FemKyuu, he de decir que la idea de esta pareja me fascina más y más en cada momento.

Los nueve cuentos del zorro será una colección de one-shot donde pondré a prueba diferentes tramas y como son nueve capítulos nada mas será mas sencillo.

N.A.2.-Aquí trate de exponer la idea de un servidor sobre las consecuencias que traería salvar al mundo.

He de decir que la soledad y la desesperación son el más cruel castigo que alguien podría someterse.

Al ser poseedor de tales poderes Naruto esta condenado a una vida de soledad de una u otra manera, también quise retomar una idea que se basa en que los seres sobrenaturales y los poderes desaparecen para dar paso a la vida actual en esta era que vivimos… es algo que solo pasaría con la paz en el mundo (aunque no dudo que allá seres que quieran tomar todo por la fuerza, pero no tienen el poder suficiente).

Alguien me recordó que Hidan era inmortal, pero creo que al irse todos los demonios y "_dioses_" el moriría por no tener la fuerza de ellos así que esta muerto.

N.A.3 bueno… ¿que les parece? ¿Esta mal, bien, mejor nunca escribo de nuevo otra vez y me retiro a las montañas para ser un viejo ermitaño?... espero sus repuestas

N.A.4- Solamente me queda agradecer cualquier comentario que quieran hacer, yo espero que sea de su agrado y nos leeremos en otra ocasión.

**N.A.5.-De verdad quisiera saber sus opiniones así que con el dolor mas grande de mi corazón no actualizare asta saber que es lo que piensan de mis trabajos, de verdad yo amo esta pareja a si que me agradaría saber su opinión… Nos estaremos leyendo y nos encontraremos en los próximos capítulos, solo quedan seis cuentos del zorro así que estaré trabajando en ellos.**

_Por un maravilloso mundo que puede plasmarse en una hoja en blanco…_

_GTH089_


	4. Hokage por siempre

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por amor a la escritura y como un homenaje a esta pareja.

**Nota: Disfruten de la lectura.**

**-"ABCD"- Kyuubi hablando**

_**ABCD kyuubi pensando**_

-"ABCD"-gente hablando

_ABCD gente pensando_

Nueve cuentos del zorro.

4.-Hokage por siempre

El silencio de aquella habitación reinaba el ambiente, el sonido del viento deslizándose por una ventana abierta traía aquellos viejos e inexplicables murmullos del pasado y futuro que danzaban con el sonar de las manecillas del reloj.

Los débiles rayos del sol dejaban admirar la sencilla decoración del recinto, iluminando parte del lugar con una extraña sensación de vació, de un inminente desenlace, sin embargo solamente será una mas de las cosas que estaban destinadas a suceder.

Un suspiro de cansancio se escucho del fondo de la habitación cerca de una ventana que daba una gran vista de lo que fue una vez el la aldea mas poderosa y temida de los países elementales… el pueblo de Konoha no sato.

La imagen de un nuevo amanecer daba una única y melancólica vista, las luces del sol opacaban las sombras de la noche dando una fría visión de un mundo en decadencia, la sombra de los sueños de un joven que no podía más que resignarse a su destino.

Aquel misterioso hombre se levanto de su cómoda silla y camino de nuevo admirando su pequeño sitio de trabajo, los sencillos muebles y gran pila de papeleo en su escritorio. Sin mas preocupación o fastidio comenzó a revisar la gran pila de trabajo, su rostro serio se trato de concentrarse en lo que alguna vez pensó que era el trabajo mas aburrido como Hokage.

Pequeños cabellos rubios se deslizaban por su frente tapándole por momentos su visón, sin embargo también ocultaba su rostro de seriedad y nostalgia, los recuerdos de la niñez lo invadían constantemente.

Los sueños de su infancia, los simples deseos de un nocente que había tenido que luchar contar los peores males del mundo, contra los siniestro y perversos seres que deseaban el poder y la manera de destruir el mundo.

Los sueños de la persona que fue el sacrificio del mundo, de aquel que había logrado la mayor y más grande victoria del mundo… Naruto Uzumaki el último Hokage de Konoha.

Por unos momentos una risa suave se escucho por parte del rubio, la ironía del asunto era cómica asta un punto insospechado.

Quien diría que el ser que se proclamaba el futuro Hokage después de algunos años desearía que nunca hubiera sucedido… bueno eso era sin duda una locura, pero a su parecer nunca lo fue.

Al pensar en su pasado, en su infancia y las batallas recordó que en ninguna ocasión pensó el verdadero trabajo que era ser un líder de una aldea. El trabajo era lo mas aburrido posible y no tenia ninguna diversión.

Pero a pesar de eso no era tan malo, ni tampoco el hecho de que casi no tenia experiencia en el puesto, el era un simple shinobi que se encargaba del trabajo duro, no era tan inteligente o suficientemente conciente de los asuntos de estado.

Por el contrario el único motivo por el que fue promovido ha Hokage fue el que era el hombre mas poderoso de la tierra, había demasiados problemas inmiscuidos para tener ha alguien mas en el puesto.

Desde que Madara Uchiha sufrió la derrota, los países elementales se quitaron un gran peso de encima, todo parecía ser que la paz regresaría al mundo, sin embargo las consecuencias de luchar había dejado claro el deterioro en todos los pueblos.

Es cierto que al morir Madara ya no había gran problema, pero poco después los demás países comenzaron a tomar la ventaja de los pueblos debilitados, la mayoría de ellos comenzaron su "expansión", los Shinobis cobardes salían de sus madrigueras al ver que la mayoría de las fuerzas de sus enemigos habían caído en la guerra.

Los pueblos comenzaron a mirar con malos ojos a Konoha, la aldea casi no se había visto afectada, su economía interna se aceleraba y comenzaba a ganar terreno, mientras que la externa y los tratos decaían.

El simple hecho de que tenían al último Jinchuriki, el mismo que dio la victoria sobre Madara y el que tenia el poder completo del Kyuubi no Kitsune a su disposición era presión suficiente para que todos le temieran y dudaran de sus tratos con ellos, las paranoias sobre que el "arma de Konoha" los atacara eran demasiadas.

En esos tiempos el no sabia nada de eso, aun vivía con la sensación de ser un héroe, de tener el poder del mundo en sus manos y llevar su orgullo ninja asta lo mas alto, nada podía bajarlo de su nube de fantasías, nada había podido, ni el mismo Kyuubi le había impedido ver que su visión de la realidad era muy diferente.

Casi le da un infarto cuando Tsunade-baa-chan le informo que el seria su sucesor, el seria el Hokage Rokudaime… de genin a Hokage, que sorpresa.

En su euforia no poda ver más que su gran meta alcanzada, las felicitaciones de sus amigos y las personas que consideraba su pueblo lo habían segado de los verdaderos propósitos de su premio.

Se dice que un líder debe hacer lo que sea para mantener a su pueblo a salvo y en ese caso Tsunade hizo lo que tenia que hacerse.

Al darle el puesto a Naruto las demás naciones tendrían que aceptar directamente estar en acuerdo con los decretos de Konoha, al tener a su mayor "aliado" presente directamente estarían expuestos a la ira del pueblo.

En caso de que alguno se rehusara automáticamente se le podía aislar de las demás naciones que aceptaran el trato dejando el país en un estado de depresión y lentamente moriría cuando sus aldeanos buscaran mayores posibilidades de vida, cosa que Konoha estaría dispuesto a dar.

Al tener sometidos a los demás podría tener un mejor estatus, ganando civiles y shinobis que contribuyeran con más dinero y rasgos sanguíneos así como los secretos de los demás clanes semidestruidos.

Lentamente podrían tener el mundo a su disposición de manera sencilla utilizando al "demonio héroe"… no tendrían que siquiera mover un solo dedo.

En la ceremonia de su ascensión fue lo mas grande posible, con varios días de fiestas y alabanzas, todo era perfecto… demasiado perfecto.

Pero ahora solamente podía recordar la mirada de satisfacción del nuevo consejo de Konoha la mayoría hijos resentidos de los antiguos ancianos, sus miradas de superioridad y ambición, moviendo y manipulando todo gracias al momento trágico del mundo, ni siquiera Tsunade pudo hacer algo al respecto y termino por entregar al salvador del mundo a un destino peligroso.

La fantasía no duro mucho, cuando se enfrento a los problemas directamente vio que no estaba preparado en lo absoluto, no había ninguna manera en la que el pudiera manejar los asuntos de política y economía por lo que se vio obligado a tomar los mejores asesores.

Las medida drásticas y los movimientos eran algo a lo que el se oponía, muchas veces tenia que aceptar los términos que sus ayudantes le sugerían, como reducir costos en varios sectores importantes, mandar Shinobis a "calmar" las cosas con los aliados, tomar y destruir pequeños poblados por su mala ubicación y demás cosas.

El no podía negarse… era por el bien de su pueblo que juro proteger.

Por algún tiempo opto por las decisiones correctas, analizando y comprobando las posibilidades de cada uno de los problemas, pero al pasar el tiempo la presión fue aumentando por las circunstancias al que era sometido.

A pesar de que trataba de ser un buen líder los problemas internos fueron acelerándose rápidamente. Aun la mayoría de los clanes de Konoha no habían recuperado sus fuerzas, su gente y familias estaban parcialmente destruidas por la muerte de sus integrantes.

Los Inuzuka mantuvieron una posición firme y leal, su clan era uno de los mas afectados, con el tiempo su poder y prestigio fue perdiendo fuerza, ya no eran mas el clan de hace unos años y perdieron su puesto en el consejo, después de eso optaron por ampliar sus horizontes y abandonaron Konoha con la esperanza que algún día volverían en su esplendor.

El clan Aburame no tenía tantas bajas, sin embargo al estar en un aparente estado de amistad con los Inuzuka y al no tener teóricamente enemigos en las demás aldeas decidieron dividirse y buscar nuevos especimenes en el mundo y así fortalecer su poderío en los insectos.

Dentro del propio pueblo las tensiones alcanzaron niveles críticos, dentro del propio consejo la parte de los civiles exigía que la mayor parte de los shinobis abandonaran el campo de batalla por el simple hecho que no se necesitaba mas su ayuda.

Este movimiento ocasiono que los requerimientos para ser shinobis fueran mas duros, solamente los mas talentosos y fuertes pudiera salir adelante, esto en parte formaría una fuerza mayor sacando a los ineficientes del camino.

Viendo esto los clanes Akamichi, Nara, Yamanaka optaron por retirarse completamente de las fuerzas ninas de Konoha, sus miembros eran demasiado listos para ver que era una trampa de los lideres, al tener solo Shinobis talentosos mantienen un rostro de poder, los civiles se sentirán sometidos y sus fuerzas al ser engreídas no dejarían que los simples y nobles jóvenes desarrollaran sus habilidades al máximo.

Lo ultimo que se oyó de ellos antes de dejar el consejo fue "no seremos parte de esta Konoha corrupta".

Naruto solo podía ver como cada uno de sus amigos y aliados le daban la espalda, las miradas de desilusión y tristeza causaban la furia del rubio, cada uno de ellos dijo adiós a su manera y se fue de la vida del Hokage.

Al pasar los años las cosas fueron tranquilizándose de alguna manera, pero su deterioro ya estaba ocasionado, desde el fondo del mismo pueblo las miradas hacia el joven líder fueron cambiando, poco a poco dejaba de convertirse en el héroe para ser otra vez el contenedor del Kyuubi.

Los problemas empeoraron cuando la desgracia llego a uno de los más prestigioso clanes de Konoha. El clan Hyuuga actualmente dirigido por la heredera Hyuuga Hinata estaba en una guerra interna desde casi el inicio del liderazgo de ella.

Hinata había querido que su clan fuera libre y destruir finalmente sus barreras para unirlo, pero los propios miembros del clan se negaron a romper con las tradiciones de sus antecesores.

El souke conformado por los nobles Hyuuga proclamaron nuevas formas de controlar a sus súbditos y llevar al clan a un nuevo nivel de poder causado por las numerosos clanes extranjeros que se unían a Konoha y debilitaban su poder poco a poco, a pesar de las ordenes de su matriarca por detener tales actos, la fuerza y la brutalidad de las acciones provocaron las revueltas internas.

Los miembros del consejo le negaron inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los Hyuuga y la misma Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos rechazo su ayuda, nada más que ellos mismo podían liberarse de sus propias cadenas.

Cerca de casi seis años de conflictos el desenlace final se obtuvo en la matanza de la mayoría de los miembros del Bouke y el Souke, la rebelión dirigida por Hinata y Neji termino por abrir la jaula de las aves aun precio demasiado alto… tal vez algunos solo podrían volar libres cuando su alma descansara en paz.

El resto del clan que sobrevivió cayo en la decadencia y los miembros se perdieron sus motivos por seguir juntos, la separaron fue inminente. El único rastro de ellos fueron los mismo Neji y Hinata que no se fueron de Konoha, pasaron a una vida sencilla en la comunidad del pueblo, había rumores que habían encontrado el amor y la paz después de largo tiempo… nunca lo supo, solo eran rumores.

Mientras ese lapso ocurría varios de sus amigos desaparecían totalmente. Rock Lee y Tenten eran uno de sus mejores y mas confiables elementos en la fuerza Shinobi, totalmente dedicados a su trabajo y administrando la verdadera virtud de la honradez.

Fue un trágico día donde el se dio cuenta de la verdad a la que estaba sometido, fue la muerte de sus dos muy queridos amigos la que lo llevo a perder toda la fe en lo que había creído.

Nunca podría olvidar los dos cuerpos con mantas blancas sobre ellos en medio de la morgue, la piel de ambos de un color pálido que causaba pavor en su alma, sus ojos entre abiertos dejando ver su desesperación, varias marcas de cortes y apuñaladas en sus cuerpos.

Al ver el reporte este decía que fueron emboscados por un grupo de ninjas que no dudaron en matar a la pareja cuando acampaba en una misión de reconocimiento. Pero era claro que esto no era obra de unos cuantos bastardos.

Cuando personalmente analizo los cuerpos se dio cuenta de algo que solamente el podía ver, con ayuda de sus habilidades de visión mejorada y olfato pudo determinar que ellos no murieron en un ataque, sino que habían sido envenenados, sus cuerpos presentabas una manchas sutiles en sus labios, ojos y dedos, imperceptibles y totalmente indetectables.

Eso significaba fue un asunto interno, sus propios ninjas le habían quitado a dos de sus mejores amigos… de que otra manera podrían haber asesinado a la mejor maestra de armas y al maestro de taijutsu del mundo.

A pesar de saber que fue lo que paso guardo un silencio total, nadie supo que el conocía la verdad. Fue entonces que al cerrar el caso del asesinato de sus dos mejores Shinobis pudo ver el rostro de satisfacción del nuevo consejo de Konoha, sus miradas de egocentrismo y su felicitación a los dos nuevos reclutas que tomaron el lugar de sus amigos caso un día después de su deceso.

Tal vez fue ese día en el que por fin se había dado cuenta de lo enfermo que en realidad estaba su pueblo desde el inicio, una peste que infectaba a cada uno de sus habitantes que eran consumidos por el poder y las riquezas que conseguían a su costa.

Cada uno de ellos, mofándose de su superioridad por pertenecer a los grandes círculos de la "konoha original", maltratando y discriminando a aquellos que pedían su piedad y su ayuda por causa misma de la torpeza de su Hokage.

Asta en estos momentos en el que el estaba tranquilamente visualizando el amanecer desde su oficina en el centro de Konoha, viendo los momentos antes de la tragedia, se podría decir la cuenta regresiva estaba en curso y cuando el sol tomara su punto opacando la misma noche todo terminaría.

**-"Creo que tus subordinados tienen algo que decirte ****Hokage-kun"-** una voz en el fondo de su mente sonó con burla, sin embargo el rubio no contesto por que sabia que era verdad.

Lejos en el horizonte se podían visualizar una gran turba de gente, para ser mas exacto un gran ejercito de Shinobis de toda Konoha, liderados por el nuevo consejo de Konoha, también acompañados de la mayoría de los aliados que había ganado su aldea a través de todos estos años.

No era difícil imaginar el motivo de su causa, posiblemente era un golpe de estado, algo que el ya había pensado desde hace tiempo. Después de prácticamente someter a todos los pueblos a la voluntad de Konoha, los concejales probablemente decidieron que ya no necesitaban más sus servicios y era turno de ellos para disfrutar de los frutos de su trabajo.

El joven suspiro suavemente mientras veía como su pueblo rodeaba la torre del Hokage totalmente, la inmensa cantidad de enemigos no tenia fin, probablemente no habría mucho que hacer ante esto.

**-"Naruto-kun, por que no aceptas mi oferta de dejarme salir y completar lo que debiste hacer hace años…"- **Kyuubi insistió una vez mas, pero Naruto tenia tiempo aun para unos últimos pensamientos.

Sobre su vida y sus metas, sus amigo y los tiempos perdidos, de sus malas decisiones y sobre todo de su trabajo como líder. El no había sido mas que una marioneta, un juguete y un arma que había sido usada para apoderarse del mundo, parecía que de una u otra manera el estaba destinado ha eso.

Pero aun seguía siendo el Hokage Rokudaime, debía hacer lo que fuera necesario para proteger a su pueblo y guiarlo por el buen camino… y si eso significaba que debía destruirlo por su propio bien el lo haría, los liberaría de sus cadenas de odio y corrupción, los salvaría sus almas de su propia destrucción.

Casi un instante después se levanto de su asiento y miro por su ventana, sus manos comenzaron a formar sellos en el aire tan rápido que la vista humana normal no podría verlos bien, una luz brillante las rodeo enseguida y esta tocaron su estomago justo donde estaba su el sello que contenía al demonio.

Una luz roja broto de su estomago al mismo tiempo que una masiva cantidad de Chakra formaba una figura delante de el, la forma de una bella mujer termino de completarse y esta miro con una gran sonrisa al joven Hokage que caía agotado en su silla.

La hermosa mujer miro con lujuria al hombre que reposaba delante de ella y se acerco a el, cada paso podía dejar ver la sensualidad de sus actos, su largo cabello se mecía con cada paso, bailando al ritmo de sus caderas.

El demonio se inclino para ver fijamente a los ojos a su antiguo contenedor y se acerco lo mas posible a el para que lo escuchara.

**-"me alegro que hallas aceptado mi oferta Naruto-Kun"- **el Kyuubi se acerco mas y dio un suave beso en los labios del chico **–"ahora tengo que jugar de nuevo con el pueblo de Konoha, pero no te vallas… ya que después que termine con ellos sigues tu mi querido Hokage"- **a pesar de sus palabras el ojiazul no dijo nada.

El Bijuu camino de nuevo en dirección hacia la ventana donde se podía ver toda Konoha y sonrió dentro de si misma, sin embargo fue detenida por Naruto que ponía una mano suavemente en su hombro.

-"espera… yo soy el Hokage, seré yo quien les haga ver las consecuencias de sus actos y les mostrare por que fui nombrado una vez el ser mas poderoso de este mundo"- la seriedad de sus palabras causaron risa en el demonio.

**-"haz lo que quieras"-** después de un instante un ruido llamo la atención de los dos, la puerta de la oficina de Naruto se rompió abruptamente para dejar ver aun un grupo de ANBUS dirigidos por el consejo de su aldea.

-"Hokage-sama lamentamos decirles que por ordenes del consejo se le ha considerado no apto para ejercer su puesto, por lo tanto conforme al articulo ocho sub.-sección B, queda arrestado y será puesto a disposición de las autoridades par definir su destino"- un hombre de edad madura hablo solo para morir en un baño de sangre provocado por la diosa pelirroja.

**-"los humanos hablan demasiado"-** la pelirroja miro al grupo de Shinobis antes de saltar sobre ellos para comenzar la matanza.

El Hokage miro en silencio como la masacre comenzaba justo en medio de su oficina, sin embargo otra vez volteo para ver el horizonte que mostraba ya a toda la amenaza que usurpaba las calles de su pueblo, por momentos se imagino de nuevo como un niño gritando frases incoherentes sobre ser Hokage algún día y así seria respetado por todos.

_-"yo voy a ser Hokage…"-_ murmuro mientras los enemigos debajo de el comenzaban ha formar Jutsus para atacar la torre

La gran e inmensa tormenta de shurikens, Kunais y Jutsus oscureció el cielo, pero fueron detenidos por el espeluznante poder del último Hokage de Konoha que veia con tristeza a su querido pueblo.

_–"por siempre Hokage… por siempre y nunca…"-_

* * *

Fin

* * *

N.A.1.- Estoy de vuelta con otro fic de mi pareja favorita de Naruto… Naru/FemKyuu, he de decir que la idea de esta pareja me fascina más y más en cada momento.

Los nueve cuentos del zorro será una colección de one-shot donde pondré a prueba diferentes tramas y como son nueve capítulos nada mas será mas sencillo.

N.A.2.- Bueno… creo que deje mi punto en claro en cuento este fic, creo que este seria uno de los muchos escenarios que tendría Naruto en cuanto a la posición de ser Hokage, no cabe decir de mas que me gustan los escenarios caóticos y deprimentes, creo que tienen mucho potencial.

N.A.3.- Tal vez este capitulo en especial no introduzca tanto el Naru/femKyuubi, pero trate de ponerle una pequeña pizca de amorío y odio, pero aun así creo que cumplió con el cometido.

N.A.4.- bueno… ¿que les parece? ¿Esta mal, bien, mejor nunca escribo de nuevo otra vez y me retiro a las montañas para ser un viejo ermitaño?... espero sus repuestas

N.A.5- Solamente me queda agradecer cualquier comentario que quieran hacer, yo espero que sea de su agrado y nos leeremos en otra ocasión.

N.A.6.- Agradezco personalmente aquellas personas que se toman su tiempo de leer mis historias y dejar un comentario, tal vez yo no sea el mejor escritor o el mas constante pero me gusta escribir y saber las opiniones de mis obras y ahora me retiro para dejar comentarios a las personas que leo a diario.

_Por un maravilloso mundo que puede plasmarse en una hoja en blanco…_

_GTH089_


	5. Calculo Fallido

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por amor a la escritura y como un homenaje a esta pareja.

**Nota: Disfruten de la lectura.**

**-"ABCD"- Kyuubi hablando**

_**ABCD kyuubi pensando**_

-"ABCD"-gente hablando

_ABCD gente pensando_

Nueve cuentos del zorro.

5.-Calculo Fallido

Los sonidos de las delicadas voces de las jóvenes llenas de alegría brotaban de ese agradable centro de relajación, las suaves nubes de vapor dejaban ver con leve claridad sus hermosos cuerpos sumergidos en las relajantes aguas termales de esa pequeña ciudad.

Una de las chicas comenzaba a jugar con el agua aventándola a sus compañeras que respondían con singular alegría su pequeño e inofensivo acto, sus cuerpos femeninos en su plena belleza danzaban al ritmo de las aguas.

Pronto los juegos terminaban para dar paso a algo mas intimo, sus pasiones y necesidades brotaba de sus acciones acercándose unas a las otras para dejar que sus necesidades se satisficieran en un mar de pasiones escondidas.

Los leves gemidos de sus juegos no eran muy fuertes y las encerraban en una escena de amor que solamente unos afortunados tendrían el derecho de ver y disfrutar, definitivamente ese era un buen día para ser un hombre joven y viril… o simplemente un viejo pervertido.

Pero a pesar de la impresionante escena nadie estaba observando los hechos, nadie con suerte tendría la bondad de atestiguar ese divino acto de dios al mundo, el regalo que sola una vez en la vida se puede dar a un hombre.

La única persona cercana era cierto ermitaño que descansaba recargado en la barda de bambúes del mismo local de aguas termales, su mirada despreocupada parecía no ser afectada por las risas femeninas que sucedían atrás suyo, ni siquiera por los sonidos de placer que comenzaba a surgir.

El hombre bostezo simplemente antes de ignorar por completo aquellos sonidos, su mente estaba divagando por razones distintas, algo suficientemente fuerte como para desviar su atención de lo que es el amor de su vida y su talento, además de su probable remuneración económica por los libros perversos que escribía.

-"que hermoso día…"- Jiraiya el Sannin pervertido dijo calmadamente mientras leía un libro de cocina el cual contenía diferentes recetas del pueblo en que estaba. Sus ojos siguieron observando el texto concentrándose lo mas posible en su tarea, poco a poco al leer lo que necesitaba cerro el libro y se levanto para sacudir el polvo de sus ropas.

-"parecen que se están divirtiendo… o bien"- el Sannin hablo observando de reojo la barda de las aguas termales.

Lo mas natural en estas situaciones hubiera sido que saltara rápidamente para ver la escena y escribir en su pequeño cuaderno de notas las escenas de pasión para uno de sus famoso libros, pero solamente se encogió de hombros para salir caminando tranquilamente hacia la zona comercial de ese pequeño pueblo.

Sus pasos tranquilos y relajados le permitían observar ese pueblo humilde de campesinos y agricultores, casi en todos lados las personas le sonreían e invitaban a probar sus productos frescos, con un gesto de alegría aceptaba y compraba algunos ingredientes para la cena del día.

Así por varias decenas de minutos el hombre de pelo blanco camino con una cesta en su brazo con varios tipos de frutas, verduras y carnes de todas clases tarareando una tonada alegre.

Lo más sorprendente era su actitud al pasar por la zona de mujeres de la vida nocturna, sus miradas llenas de pasión y deseo admiraban al hombre, muchas de ellas se acercaban para ofrecer sus servicios al Sannin, solo para ser rechazadas gentilmente.

Su mirada rápidamente se poso sobre una casa afuera del pequeño poblado, una sencilla casa de dos pisos, llena de muebles adecuados para esas casas rentables por precios módicos, su apariencia era acogedora, contando con dos recamaras, un baño, una estancia y una cocina.

Jiraiya tomo sus llaves y abrió la puerta lentamente, sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la cocina donde sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a preparar un atractivo y delicioso banquete. Los olores de la comida inundaban la casa, su mirada tomo un aspecto de satisfacción al ver que todo estaba perfecto.

Sus pasos de nuevo lo llevaron al segundo piso de la casa, sin embargo esta vez su actitud se torno mas sigilosa tratando de no mostrar su presencia ante nadie. De puntas se fue acercándose a una habitación que tenia la puerta entre abierta.

Al irse acercando sus manos buscaron en su bolsillo un pequeño cuaderno de notas y un lapicero, los sonidos se fueron aclarando conforme cada paso que daba. Los sonidos de gemidos y pasión se escuchaban en el lugar, la mirada tranquila de Jiraiya se quebró masacrando esa expresión que hubiera traído respeto a su persona, dejado ver ahora una lasciva que mostraba su perversión al máximo.

-"o si… parece que aun no me he perdido de nada"- el Sannin susurro mientras veía con perversión la escena que ocurría en una de las recamaras del recinto, principalmente en la cama que se tambaleaba al ritmo de amor.

A dentro se podía admirar a dos personas que dejaban que sus deseos se apoderaran de sus cuerpos uniéndolos en una increíble danza de lujuria y pasión, sus movimientos provocaban impresionantes reacciones en su pareja que gemía pronunciando el nombre de su amante.

Un joven de pelo rubio se movía rítmicamente arriba de una diosa pelirroja que se aferraba con las uñas a la espalda del ser afortunado rasgándolo para dejar sus marcas territoriales, sus fuerte y rápidas embestidas provocaban el desenfreno de lo inexplicable en sus cuerpos sudorosos.

La pelirroja se acerco para dar un fuerte beso en los labios de su amado que correspondía con gusto, su beso se profundizaba a cada segundo, sus bocas se entreabrían para dejar un fácil acceso a su amante para que sus lenguas comenzaran una lucha de pasión.

Sus respiraciones agitadas al terminar fueron opacadas por un sonido de sorpresa del rubio al ver que su pareja lo había volteado rápidamente para dejarlo a su merced, ahora la chica se encontraba arriba del cuerpo del ojiazul, su mirada de lujuria sus ojos sangre admiraban a su presa entes de bajar de nuevo para besar cada centímetro del joven.

Pronto sus manos de la chica apresaron las muñecas de rubio para darle una perspectiva divina de sus senos que estaban a la altura del rostro del joven, sin pedir mas explicación la boca del rubio comenzó a succionar los atributos de su amante provocando que su éxtasis aumentara asta un punto insospechado de placer.

El acto duro por varios minutos asta que el joven comenzó a sentarse sobre la cama haciendo que la pelirroja se sentara sobre su regazo y rodeara con sus muy bien torneadas piernas a su amante.

Un gemido mas fuerte sonó cuando ella sentía como su pareja dejaba entrar su hombría en ella, sus brazos instintivamente rodearon su cuello para aferrarse aun mas, su cabeza descansaba en el hombro de su amado aun mas cuando las sacudidas comenzaban de nuevo.

El sonido de carne golpeándose aumento y también el de los nombre de los amantes. La espalda de la pelirroja se arqueo al momento de sentir a su amante llegar a su límite y un grito de éxtasis broto de los dos al momento de terminar su apasionante acto.

**-"Na-naruto-Kun… eso fue impresionante"-** la voz femenina susurro mientras se acostaba en el pecho de su amante relajándose con los latidos de su corazón.

-"me alegra que te allá gustado Kyuu-chan"- el ojiazul abraso el cuero de su amada a si mismo para sentir su calor al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus largos cabellos de fuego.

Sus reparaciones agitadas comenzaron a relajarse conforme los minutos pasaban, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes para unirse en un pequeño beso de amor sincero, sus manos se juntaron entrelazando sus dedos y sentir el calor del otro.

**-"Naruto-Kun…"-** la diosa pelirroja llamo a su amante que volteaba lentamente por el cansancio.

-"¿si Kyuubi-chan?"- Naruto miro a su pareja que mostraba una mirada divertida en su rostro.

**-"creo que de nuevo tenemos un espectador indeseado"-** ella dijo para ver como la cara de su carcelero cambiaba a una de disgusto.

Los dos voltearon para ver a cierto pervertido que yacía en la puerta completamente abierta, recargado en la pared con su cuaderno de notas en la mano petrificada, su mirada estaba en un sólido gesto de perversión pura, su nariz dejaba escapar un rastro alarmante de sangre que se deslizaba por su cuerpo hacia un enorme charco debajo de el, se podría decir que moriría por una perdida masiva de sangre si no era atendido pronto.

Pero lo más peculiar era su mano que estaba con el pulgar en alto hacia los dos amantes, su aspecto petrificado contrastaba con su piel pálida por su perdida sanguínea y su mente que se encontraba en el cielo en esos momentos.

-"maldición Ero-sennin… ¿Qué vamos hacer contigo?"- Naruto bajo su cabeza en un signo de resignación al ver a su maestro medio muerto al estar espiándolos otra vez, sin embargo una delicada mano se poso en su hombro relajándolo al instante.

**-"olvidalo Naruto-kun, esa es su naturaleza"-** ella miro con amor a su amante antes de bajarse la cama para tomar de la mano a su pareja y sacarlo del cuarto **–"mejor vamos a comer, el pervertido hizo algo delicioso"-**

La pareja salio del cuarto aun sin vestirse, esto hizo que el rubio protestara para finalmente ganar el argumento y regresar por el Kimono del Bijuu y su yukata para el. La mirada de Naruto retomo a su Sensei que aun estaba en un estado vegetativo por su falta de sangre y lo golpeo levemente en su cabeza para que volviera a su estado normal de nuevo.

Cuando Jiraiya sintió aquel golpe sus pensamientos de nuevo regresaron para encontrarse solo en el pasillo de la casa. Una risa perversa salio de su ser al admirar sus anotaciones sobre su alumno preferido y la manera que esto ayudaría a su carrera como escritor profesional.

Con algo de esfuerzo por el cansancio el Sannin se levanto y camino hacia la cocina para encontrar a sus dos "estrellas" de su próximo libro, sin embargo mientras caminaba no pudo evitar pensar en los sucesos que lo habían llevado a dicho resultado con su alumno y el Kyuubi.

Algo que nunca se esperaría en su vida, pero algo que con gusto aceptaba.

_**Escena retrospectiva**_

Jiraiya y Naruto se encontraban en un sitio alejado de una ciudad cerca de la frontera con el país del fuego casi llegando al país del Te, la zona completamente destrozada por las múltiples pruebas de técnicas por parte de los dos daba una impresionante vista.

Sus cuerpos reposaban a la sombra de un viejo y enorme árbol que proporcionaba una calida acogida a sus dos cansados invitados, después de un gran y arduo entrenamiento lo dos comenzaron a bostezar por la aburrición.

-"Ero-sennin ¿Cuánto tiempo mas crees que vamos estar viajando?"- Un joven rubio de quince años de edad hablo disgustado por esa misma razón.

-"no me llames así mocoso insolente, seguiremos de esta manera asta que estés listo para defenderte por ti mismo"- El sabio pervertido hablo con paciencia al borde por el apodo que había recibido de su alumno.

-"eso ya lo se… pero hemos viajado por tanto tiempo… ¿no crees que ya soy demasiado fuerte?"- Naruto hablo cruzando sus brazos.

-"aun te falta mucho para alcanzarme niño, así que no volveremos asta que aprendas bien lo que significa ser un Shinobi de alta calidad como el galante Jiraiya"- el viejo pervertido hablo con entusiasmo pero internamente las dudas y el temor lo inundaban.

Por su mente las preguntas sobre el poder de Naruto rondaban incesantemente, se preguntaba si estaba listo para afrontar a los peores enemigos, muchos de ellos poseían poderes impresionantes y fácilmente podían derrotarlo.

No solo bastaba el hacho de ser fuerte, también tenia que aprender sobre las mejores maneras de afrontar un combate, llevar acabo la estrategia adecuada para derrotar a los enemigos y aprender a tomar las decisiones correctas sin lastimarse a si mismo.

Tal vez el podía ayudarlo al respecto, acelerar su manejo sobre el control del Kyuubi para tener una oportunidad para sobrevivir y detener esas causas malévolas.

-"Hey Naruto, sígueme por favor"- Jiraiya se levanto alejándose del árbol causando una mirada de confusión en el rubio.

Después de caminar algunos metros se detuvieron en medio de sitio donde habían entrenado anteriormente y Jiraiya volteo con un gesto serio para dejar sorprendido e intrigado al ojiazul.

-"quitate la playera"- el Sannin ordeno dejando a un perplejo Naruto mirándolo con desconfianza.

-"¿Qué estas tramando Ero-sennin?... ¿acaso tratas de engañarme de nuevo para convertirme en Naruko y poder espiarme directamente?"- el silencio reino por unos minutos al mismo tiempo que una planta rodante pasaba frente a los dos sujetos.

-"¡por supuesto que no!, solo estoy tratando de ayudarte"- el sabio sapo se froto las sienes tratando de calmarse por las opiniones de su alumno, si bien no estaba equivocado en otra ocasión lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora se tenia que ponerse serio.

Jiraiya vio como su alumno se despojaba de sus vestimentas superiores dejado expuesto su torso, cuando su mirada se dirigió al sello que contenía al Kyuubi lo analizo con gran detenimiento, la complejidad que habían puesto en el era demasiado como para agregarle algo mas, pero el no tenia planeado nada de eso, si no que modificaría un "poco" para apoyar a su alumno en las batallas.

Con algunos datos recopilados el Sannin comenzó la modificación haciendo una serie de sellos de mano al azar para probar la eficiencia del sello, sin embargo no esperaría que esa combinación al azar causara graves problemas.

Un destelo de Chakra rojo broto del estomago de su ahijado mandando a volar al Sannin unos cuantos metros por la energía espeluznantemente fuerte, su cuerpo se había estrellado contra el mismo árbol que habían elegido para descansar.

Sus ojos cansados miraron a su alumno que yacía en el suelo gritando de dolor, Jiraiya se alarmo cuando sintió que la fuerza del Kyuubi se manifestaba de una forma desconocida casando efectos desastrosos en su alumno.

-"NARUTO"- el grito del sabio se oyó al mismo tiempo que una fuerte explosión, unas nubes rojas rodeaban a su alumno impidiendo levemente su visión, el hombre corrió para auxiliar al rubio esperando que no estuviera herido de gravedad o muerto.

Pero sus pasos se detuvieron cuando la nube roja se disipo, si bien su Naruto estaba recostado en el piso con una mirada impactante y de sorpresa, arriba de el se encontraba una mujer realmente hermosa, su cabello rojo fuego se deslizaba sobre su piel desnuda tapando su cuerpo de forma que por pura suerte negaba ver sus atributos, su piel lechosa daba una agradable apariencia, aunque no podía distinguir bien, podía asegurar que era una dama muy bien dotada.

Por unos instante la sangre y saliva comenzaron a deslizarse por su nariz y boca, la chica era una belleza inaudita y estaba desnuda justo enfrente de el. Pero sus ojos se abrieron de repente al notar que de la joven sobresalía un juego de colas de zorro así como orejas, su rostro mostraba las mismas marcas que Naruto, colmillos se distinguían de su sonrisa juguetona que veía al rubio con alegría y sus ojos eran los mismos que aquel demonio.

**-"por fin… soy libre"-** el bijuu hablo con gloria, su mirada de gozo aterraría a cualquier criatura.

-"Ky-kyuubi-chan, ¿realmente eres tu?"- Naruto hablo con aparente "miedo" según la perspectiva de Jiraiya, ignorando por completo el "chan".

El tiempo pareció congelarse para el Sannin, justo enfrente de el se encontraba el demonio mas poderoso del mundo, el Kyuubi no Kitsune ya no estaba encadenado al alma de Naruto, ahora estaba completamente libre para destruir todo a su paso, todo por su culpa ahora el mundo perecería… lo había arruinado en grande eso era seguro.

Su miedo se incremento cuando vio que el Kyuubi apresaba por la fuerza a Naruto dejándolo a su disposición total, el trato de moverse pero estaba petrificado por el miedo y la sensación del poder de Kyuubi, ahora solo podía imaginar que pasaría con su ahijado, tal vez estaría apunto de ver su muerte frente a sus propios ojos

**-"por fin… he querido hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo…"-** a pesar de la escalofriantes palabras no paso lo que el pervertido imaginaba.

No había masacre o lluvia de sangre, sino que sus ojos se agrandaron mas ante la sorpresa que hubiera tenido de presenciar un asesinato. La pelirroja literalmente se había lanzado hacia Naruto para besarlo con desenfreno, un delicioso y sensual beso lleno de pasión y lujuria que duro vario minutos.

La boca de Jiraiya se encontraba ahora por los suelos, esto era algo que no hubiera esperado ver ni en sus más perversos sueños, inconscientemente había sacado su cuaderno de notas para redactar la apasionante escena aun ignorando el peligro en el que se encontraba, solamente pensaba en esta escena perfecta para el "icha icha".

-"es-espera un momento ¿que esta pasando? ¿Cómo saliste?"- Naruto hablo alterado sin mostrar signos de sorpresa por el comportamiento del demonio.

**-"Bueno… creo que al modificar mi sello en vez de darte mas libertad para tomar mi ****Chakra, simplemente hizo algo que me permitió tener mas libertad sin tu decisión… un pequeño error de cálculos, pero muy sorprendente sin duda… así que creo que tengo que darte las gracias"- **Kyuubi hablo con calma al mismo tiempo que volteaba ver al petrificado Jiraiya antes de volver a voltear para besar al rubio.

Los minutos pasaban entre susurros y gemidos, el Sannin aun estaba sorprendido por todo lo ocurrido, con valor trato de hacer frente a los dos seres mientras ellos disfrutaban de su tiempo de calidad.

-"¡un momento! ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Desde cuando ustedes dos se hablan y mas importante desde cuando ustedes…? Tienes mucho que explicar Naruto…"- Las miradas de Kyuubi y Naruto miraron al Sabio sin mucho animo.

Aceptando las preguntas de su Sensei Naruto se separo momentáneamente de la pelirroja dándole su Chaqueta anaranjada y su playera para cubrir su cuerpo.

Naruto comenzó a explicarle que desde los acontecimientos con el robo del pergamino y la traición de Mizuki el había contactado al Kyuubi, su interacción era muy problemática, siempre luchando y gritando en peleas innecesarias, solamente una relación de trabajo por así decirlo.

Después de del primer año la confianza entre ellos creció asta el punto que en un punto de la historia se volvieron amigos cercanos, ya que Kyuubi era el único con quien Naruto podía hablar y contar en los tiempos difíciles.

Todo había tomado un curso nuevo cuando Kyuubi había mostrado su forma Humana al rubio causando un efecto instantáneo en el, no podía negar que su forma era hermosa y pronto todo el conjunto de amistad y confianza se había convertido en amor.

Naruto no había metido detalles en la historia, sino que lo único que había acordado es que trataría de liberarla costara lo que costara… una extraña, ilógica, pequeña historia de amor.

-"creo que entendí… tu sabes de la existencia del Kyuubi desde hace años y has estado en contacto con ella, con el tiempo supiste que realmente no es "tan" mala y acordaste que la liberarías para que pudieran estar juntos para siempre… oh Kami-sama estoy tan jodido"- la palma del Sannin se estrello en su propio rostro negando lo sucedido –"bueno… que le vamos hacer"- como si no hubiera pasado nada el Sannin sonrió de nuevo ante las ventajas del asunto.

La pareja miro sorprendida los diferentes cambios de actitud del viejo pervertido ya que de un momento ha otro estaba al borde del suicidio y al otro estaba con una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro lo que no significaba nada bueno.

-"sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, alguien pudo haber detectado el Chakra del Kyuubi cuando salio, hay que aprovechar que no se nota tanto su poder ahora"- Los pasos de Jiraiya comenzaron a avanzar solo para ver que Naruto y el Kyuubi no se movían.

-"¿sucede algo?"- la pregunta hizo que los dos voltearan a verlo con rostro fruncidos.

-"Kyuubi-chan no puede caminar bien, su cuerpo aun no esta adaptado a algo físico…"- el rubio hablo solo para ser interrumpido por Jiraiya.

-"oh, eso no es problema, el galante Jiraiya se encargara de ese asunto"- la mirada llena de perversión observaron a la pelirroja con lujuria ante la oportunidad de tocar ese maravilloso e indefenso cuerpo.

Casi al instante el pervertido salio volando por un golpe en el rostro por parte del rubio que reacciono en fracciones de milisegundo para evitar los perversos planes de su Sensei.

-"No te atrevas a tocar a Kyuu-chan con tus perversas manos maldito pervertido"- Naruto en ese instante recogió al Kyuubi al estilo nupcial provocando que ella se sonrojara por su preocupación y dedicación así como su acción posesiva ante ella.

**-"Naruto-Kun es el ****único hombre que puede tocarme"-** Ella dijo aferrándose mas a su amante disfrutando la sensación agradable gracias a su nuevo cuerpo humano real.

La pareja siguió caminado dejado aun inconsciente Jiraiya en el frió suelo del bosque.

_**Fin de la escena retrospectiva**_

Después de ese momento las cosas parecían no mejorar… por lo menos para el.

Era difícil de imaginar que Kyuubi hubiera salido del sello, pero aun mas que era una atractiva y suculenta diosa que solamente amaba a su alumno idiota… eso era un castigo divino.

Desde que comenzó su nueva vida en el cuerpo humano, ella había tenido que aprender a usarlo, no era lo mismo manejar un cuerpo en un panorama mental que uno físico, en todos los aspectos ella era una mujer y como tal debía ser tratada con respeto.

Sin embargo ella pronto descubriría las "ventajas" de ser un humano. El placer fue uno de ellos, desde cualquier punto de vista de ello, los alimentos, el tacto, la vista, el gusto, el olfato eran parte nuevas que disfrutaba, pero sobre todo su mayor gozo era el Sexo.

Casi unos meses después de su libertad el demonio había aceptado ayudar a Naruto en su entrenamiento, pasado largas y extenuantes horas practicando, pero al terminar siempre había una sesión de caricias entre los dos, no paso mucho tiempo antes que sus pasiones ocultas dominaran sus mentes y sucumbieran ante los gozos de la vida sexual.

Ella era una adicta Sexual, siempre provocando al rubio para que cayera en sus redes y terminaran en ese mar de pasiones… maldita suerte de su alumno.

No cabe decir que Jiraiya no podía evitar "ver y analizar" esos momentos de intimidad, era demasiado tentador y eran procesos que duraba horas y horas, aprendiendo los ingenios de su alumno estrella al satisfacer a su amada, llegando al grado de tomar píldoras de soldado para llevarle el paso al Bijuu, algo que a el jamás se le había ocurrido.

Pero cada vez era descubierto y casi muerto por su alumno… eso asta que la suerte toco a su puerta.

Después de ser descubierto una vez mas Kyuubi hizo un trato con el, a ella no le importaba el hecho de ser observados, se podría decir que la idea era "emocionante", pero no podía soportar que sacaran provecho con ello, la pelirroja sabia que eso iría a dar a sus libros porno así que le hizo una oferta que no podía rechazar.

El podría conseguir material para la próxima edición del Icha Icha teniendo permiso de Kyuubi, ella se encargaría de convencer a Naruto y ella ganaría la mitad del dinero que recaudara con las ventas de esa edición, además de que el Sannin tendría que pagar todos los gastos por mas ridículos que fuesen que ella y Naruto necesitaran en el transcurso de la escritura del libro.

Eso era algo realmente único, no cabe duda que los riesgos eran altos, sino mas que peligrosos, pero la sola idea de poner al hijo de Minato y al mismo Kyuubi en una de sus historias era tentadora y si las cosas iban como asta ahora la próxima edición seria la "serie de ultra lujo del todo poderoso Jiraiya... ICHA ICHA CUENTOS DEL ZORRO".

Aceptando las cosas lo llevaron hasta este momento, no estaba tan mal… siempre pudo haber liberado a una bestia de sed insaciable de sangre y no ha una hermosa diosa que lo volvería rico y famoso en todo el mundo.

Con otro suspiro se levanto del suelo para dirigirse a la cocina de la casa, sus pasos lentos aun no eran problema, en su rostro estaba esa sonrisa perversa por imaginar sus próximas ediciones, no solo haría una, serán una colección completa, prácticamente la historia se escribía sola.

-"espero que les gustara la comida"-El Sannin hablo viendo como los dos amantes se reían felizmente compartiendo un enorme palto de carnes asadas y verduras.

A pesar de que el Sannin había hablado nadie parecía haberlo notado, Naruto y Kyuubi se encontraba parados reído y comiendo, Naruto tenia a su amada abrazada por a cintura recargándola en su pecho mientras ella volteaba ligeramente para comer un trozo de carne que le proporcionaba el rubio.

Una sonrisa paso por su rostro, pero acepción de sus otras sonrisas lascivas esta era de sinceridad y afecto, se alegraba de que su ahijado hubiera encontrado la felicidad por primera vez en su vida, a pesar de estar enamorado de un demonio no podía evitar sentir que Naruto era el mas afortunado del mundo… quien diría que su maldición seria su único boleto al amor verdadero.

Por unos instantes la imagen de ellos dos desaparecían para ser remplazada por la de su alumno Minato y su esposa Kushina cuando eran jóvenes, siempre alegres y con una visión al futuro prometedor, si lo pensaba bien ellos dos eran una versión de los padres de Naruto… ¿acaso seria una especie de señal?.

**-"jiraiya-san, veo que por fin has recuperado algo de sangre"- **la voz de Kyuubi hablo despertando al Sannin de su sueño.

-"oh… eso no es nada, yo siempre estoy listo para cumplir con el deber, incluso si tengo que morir en el intento"- la voz del hombre broto tratando de olvidar sus preocupaciones y animar el ambiente.

-"Maldición Ero-sennin, ¿Cómo pudieron convencerme de ser protagonista de tu próximo libro?... ¿acaso estoy rodeado por puros pervertidos?"- Naruto rió ante las ocurrencias de sus dos acompañantes y apretó mas su cuerpo con el de su amada.

**-"no me ****dirás que acaso te molesta que todos sepan lo buenos que somos en la cama he Naruto-kun"- **la pelirroja ronroneo antes de besar los labios del rubio que correspondió con otro beso mas ardiente **–"además con el dinero que obtendremos las cosas serán mas sencillas, yo no pienso vivir en un lugar simple, yo quiero lujos y riquezas… no por nada soy la reina de todos lo demonios"-**

Las risas y los juegos comenzaron de nuevo entre los dos amantes con un Jiraiya apuntando todo en su libreta solo para acordarse de algo importante.

-"siento interrumpir pero se me había olvidado que Tsunade quiere que regresemos ha Konoha"- por unos instantes un silencio incomodo gobernó el momento antes que Naruto decidió hablar.

-"¿de verdad? No creo que sea buena idea después de todo, no creo que Kyuu-chan se sienta cómoda regresando a ese lugar"- El rubio miro al demonio solo para recibir una sonrisa tranquila de su parte.

**-"no hay problema por mi Naruto-kun, siempre y cuando los aldeanos estupidos no hagan una tontería todo estará bien… ****además tengo pensado algunos asuntos en ese lugar"- **las palabras serias eran atemorizantes, sin duda ella era muy sobre protectora con su pareja.

-"¿Qué clase de asuntos Kyuu-chan?"- El rubio hablo con dudas ente el pensamiento de una Konoha ardiendo en llamas con un zorro gigante en medio de ella.

**-"convertirte en mi esposo"-** la mirada de asombro ocasiono que el corazón de ambos hombres se detuviera en ese instante, nunca pensaba que un demonio, especialmente el Kyuubi pensara en esas cosas.

-"Es-es-po-poso"- un tartamudeo del ojiazul cuauso un leve gesto de enojo en la pelirroja.

**-"¿acaso te molesta que quiera casarme contigo?"- **el tono de amenaza del Kyuubi causo que varias imágenes de una próxima muerte invadiera a los hombres **–"Estas insinuando que no seria buena esposa"-**

-"¡Nada de eso!"- las palabras salieron con rapidez de Naruto –"solo que creo que es demasiado pronto"-

**-"tal vez tengas ****razón… pero quiero mostrarle a todo el mundo que tu eres mío y de nadie mas, que ya no estas disponible para ninguna mujer excepto yo"- **La voz de la mujer causó conmoción en el sabio pervertido, definitivamente ella tenia la actitud ruda de Kushina y Naruto era una copia de Minato.

**-"ademas tienes que explicarle a la Hokage por que estoy libre y por que ****serás el estelar en la próxima obra de Jiraiya"-** Fue entonces que la boca del Sannin cayo al piso por los problemas que tendría al llegar a Konoha.

Cuando se recupero de su impacto se había dado cuenta que los ya se habían ido y los ruidos de pasión habían comenzado de nuevo, no pudo evitar sentir esa perversidad que lo caracterizaba pero seguramente moriría por las mismas razones.

-"estoy tan jodido"- el hombre suspiro antes de dejarse caer en un cómodo sofá para pensar en la forma de decirle a Tsunade la explicación mas lógica que pudiera existir sin morir en el intento –"tan jodido…"-

* * *

FIN

* * *

N.A.1.- Estoy de vuelta con otro fic de mi pareja favorita de Naruto… Naru/FemKyuu, he de decir que la idea de esta pareja me fascina más y más en cada momento.

Los nueve cuentos del zorro será una colección de one-shot donde pondré a prueba diferentes tramas y como son nueve capítulos nada mas será mas sencillo.

N.A.2.- Por fin termine! , maldición, esto me llevo una tarde entera, pero creo que valió la pena.

N.A.3.- Espero que les allá gustado este cap trate de metar mas sobre la pareja y su vida común… o ni tan común desde la vista de Jiraiya-Sama rey de los pervertidos unidos del mundo!

Yo soy miembro honorario.

N.A.4.- bueno… ¿que les parece? ¿Esta mal, bien, mejor nunca escribo de nuevo otra vez y me retiro a las montañas para ser un viejo ermitaño?... espero sus repuestas

N.A.5- Solamente me queda agradecer cualquier comentario que quieran hacer, yo espero que sea de su agrado y nos leeremos en otra ocasión.

N.A.6.- Agradezco personalmente aquellas personas que se toman su tiempo de leer mis historias y dejar un comentario, tal vez yo no sea el mejor escritor o el mas constante pero me gusta escribir y saber las opiniones de mis obras y ahora me retiro para dejar comentarios a las personas que leo a diario.

_Por un maravilloso mundo que puede plasmarse en una hoja en blanco…_

_GTH089_


	6. Fantasia

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por amor a la escritura y como un homenaje a esta pareja.

**Nota: Disfruten de la lectura.**

**-"ABCD"- Kyuubi hablando**

_**ABCD kyuubi pensando**_

-"ABCD"-gente hablando

_ABCD gente pensando_

_Notas: Puntos esenciales al final del fic_

Nueve cuentos del zorro.

_6.-_Fantasia

_Despierta…_

_Solo despierta… tienes que despertar…_

El sol de la mañana penetraba las ventanas donde una figura reposaba tranquilamente, el cantar de las aves en una tonada hipnotizante llenaba el ambiente de paz y una inexplicable harmonía que era difícil de imaginar, simplemente se podría decir que el lugar era un mundo de ensueño.

Aquella persona que reposaba tranquilamente en una cama improvisada dejaba escuchar suspiros de un sueño inocente en el cual se había perdido por el cansancio de una ardua rutina de trabajo honesto y simple, sin embargo algo que lo hacía feliz.

Si pudiera decirse aseguraría que esa persona pudo y pudiera dormir para siempre en ese mundo de encanto, pero lentamente sus ojos se abrieron observando la misma escena rutinaria a la cual ya estaba acostumbrado, una sonrisa no pudo ocultarse e ilumino su cara poco a poco.

El joven se levanto y froto levemente sus ojos mientras su visión se acostumbraba lentamente, su mirada pasiva se poso en su pequeña casa hecha apenas de madera y heno en el tejado, una mera choza se podría decir, una pequeña casa nada mas, pero lo suficientemente grande para que se pudiera vivir cómodamente asta dos personas.

Sin mucha prisa camino hasta la mesa de madera donde se encontraba un recipiente de agua el cual roció un poco en su rostro para ayudarse a despertar, su mirada se poso de nuevo hacia la ventana improvisada donde se podía ver algunas otras casas de madera sencillas con un viejo estilo oriental igual que la suya.

La vista también mostraba al sol iluminando las calles arenosas y los arboles que rodeaban en su mayoría a ese pequeño pueblo en el que residía, algunas personas caminaban con canastas llenas de provisiones básicas para brindar a su familia un buen desayuno.

Una vez más suspiro mientras pensaba en lo bueno que era la vida en esos momentos, tal vez demasiado le pareció en algunos momentos… casi una fantasía.

-"vaya… estas despierto ya"- una voz femenina se escucho y antes que pudiera voltearse esta se manifestó en un abrazo cariñoso que lo envolvía desde la espalda.

La misteriosa mujer comenzó a abrazarlo con más necesidad mientras sus finas manos comenzaban a acariciar su torso y daba pequeños besos en la espalda desnuda de su amante llegando lentamente hasta su cuello donde el joven se inclino para corresponder a los deseos de su pareja.

-"me encanta cuando duermes sin nada puesto ¿lo sabías?"- la chica susurro al odio de su compañero mientras este volteaba para rodearla con sus brazos.

-"debes tener en cuenta que llevo pantalones puestos… eso no se puede tomar como _nada __puesto_"- el hombre respondió mientras hacia unas caricias a la mujer delante suyo y esta reía levemente llenando de felicidad a su pareja.

-"eso puede arreglarse y tú lo sabes"- ella hablo con un tono pícaro para hacerlo sonrojar instantáneamente. Las caricias comenzaron de nuevo en un pequeño juego de amor como todos los días que recordaran.

Después de unos minutos las risas cesaron y se separaron para continuar con la rutina de un buen día. El joven tomo asiento en la mesa de madera esperando el desayuno que su querida esposa había preparado esta mañana.

Su mirada no pudo dejar de admirar a la mujer que tanto amaba, su cabello castaño rojizo hasta la cintura, sus rostro hermoso y delicado, sus mejillas con un toque delicado rosa contrastando con su piel cremosa, sus ojos castaños hipnotizarte, su figura delicada con su kimono sencillo que le daba un toque maternal y esa sonrisa que solo le mostraba a él.

-"Naru-Kun, aquí tienes"- La mujer hablo poniendo un tazón de arroz blanco junto con un pescado asado encima de una tabla de madera que puso en frente de el.

-"gracias Akane-chan"- el dijo dando un beso en la mejilla a la castaña antes de que ella comenzara a levantarse para hacer algunas rutinas del hogar y luego retirarse al pequeño lugar donde trabajaba.

No paso mucho antes que los alimentos fueran arrasados con rapidez, con una sonrisa satisfecha dio gracias por la comida y se levanto poniendo su plano encima de un pequeño balde de metal dejándolos en agua para quitar sus restos.

Sin mucha prisa salió de su casa donde dio algunos pasos cercanos hacia una improvisada estructura en la cual había una pequeña sección donde se encontraba el cuarto de baño y la lavandería por así decirlo ya que eran apenas a medio construir con algunas rocas por sus escasos materiales.

Con un rápido acto enjuago su boca y los restos de comida, su mirada se poso en el artefacto traído de las grandes aldeas que le habían vendido en el mercado local el cual servía para limpiar sus dientes, uno de los pequeños lujos que creía indispensable para su vida.

El joven comenzó su cepillado y miro fijamente a un espejo roto que había adquirido a un buen precio, su mirada se poso en su persona la cual no era de los más interesante según él. El era un hombre simple, un joven de cabello corto castaño caído y desordenado, su piel bronceada por trabajar arduas horas en el campo y de ojos negros como la noche.

Después de terminar acomodo de nuevo su lujoso artefacto dental y sonrió sin importancia, una vez más comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia su hogar, pero algo sucedió en esos instantes, algo que muchas veces había pasado ya. Sus ojos miraron de nuevo al espejo, su reflejo veía la incertidumbre de su expresión o más bien la del sujeto que ahora se reflejaba en su lugar.

En el espejo ahora se encontraba un joven que no conocía, pero le resultaba extrañamente familiar. El joven era de su misma edad cerca de los veintidós años, de piel clara con marcas en las mejillas en forma peculiar como un zorro, su cabello rubio como el sol levantado de formas extrañas, sus ojos penetrantes azules como el mar y vestía con unas ropas extrañas anaranjadas.

Su visión de ambos se cruzaron por unos momentos y el castaño sintió una punzada de dolor en su cabeza eh inmediatamente sus manos se posaron en su cráneo tratando de calmar el dolor repentino que salía de la nada. Algunas imágenes que no tenían sentido cruzaron por su mente, batallas, amistades, perdidas que nunca había vivido.

_Despierta… tienes que hacerlo_

El dolor sin embargo fue disminuyendo y lentamente volvió a mirar al espejo solo para darse cuenta que estaba su imagen de siempre y el extraño sujeto rubio se había desvanecido. Después de algunos instantes regreso a su casa donde se acerco a su mujer que lo observaba con esa mirada de preocupación.

-"¿te sucede algo Naru-Chan?"- ella le pregunto al castaño que tenía una mirada tensa y algo de sudor en su frente que rápidamente quito con una pequeña tela cercana.

-"No… solamente creo que aun estoy cansado"- la mirada de Akane miro con relajación hacia su marido que parecía no querer saber del asunto.

-"bueno, debo irme, seguramente Hiko-san me regañara de nuevo por llegar tarde si no me apresuro para ir a la cosecha de este año"-el castaño dio un rápido beso a su amante antes de salir corriendo hacia el centro del pequeño poblado.

Por unos instantes la castaña se quedo en silencio en el lugar, el gesto de felicidad rápidamente se torno a uno de irritación y con fastidio tomo asiento en una silla cercana a ella, un suspiro de cansancio salió de sus adentros.

Su mente dibujaba en los sucesos que le sucedían a su pareja recientemente, esas visiones y las constantes perturbaciones eran algo que tener en cuenta, no podía dejar que se diera cuenta de la verdad que le escondía. Por unos instantes la duda y la preocupación se convirtieron en ira y su puño se estrello en la mesa dejando una cuarteadura, sus ojos se cerraron tratando de calmarse por este pequeño tropiezo.

Al abrirlos en sus ojos castaños se podía notar la ira y la violenta agitación, sin embargo lo más notable es que ahora su color de ojos era totalmente rojo y rasgados, malignos llenos de locura contenida casi demoniacos.

-"no… cálmate"- se dijo a si misma respirando profundamente –"listo… solo fue una… pequeña perturbación, no se dio cuenta de nada… ya pronto no sucederá de nuevo"- Una sonrisa salió de ella mientras sus ojos volvían al parecer a la normalidad.

Casi al instante su mirada se convirtió en la de esa mujer sencilla y calmada, con una sonrisa en su rostro camino de nuevo hacia la puerta de su casa y también tomo un rumbo hacia algún lado del pueblo hacia su pequeño empleo en la tienda de flores medicinales.

Sin embargo solo un pensamiento cruzaba por su mente… "_solo es __cuestión __de __tiempo_"

* * *

Mientras tanto en otros lugares un grupo de personas comenzó a observar el paisaje tranquilo del pequeño poblado a las orillas del país del fuego, el verde paisaje con abundante vegetación y densos arboles que daban un toque antiguo a la pequeña comunidad.

Mientras se internaban en el lugar podían observar la humildad de la zona ya que a simple vista no era más que un poblado provisto de lo necesario, no había tecnología alguna o algún sistema de organización como un señor feudal, era de esperarse ya que en sus mapas no aparecía este sitio, habían dado ahí por las indicaciones de algunos mercaderes que se dirigían ah esa dirección para dejar productos e intercambiarlos por las cosechas exóticas de ese lugar.

Sus miradas comenzaron a apreciar a las personas del pueblo con detenimiento mientras parecían buscar algo o específicamente a "alguien". Sin embargo el poblado en general parecía estar conformado de personas simples que trabajaban duro en los campos de cultivo o siendo cazadores.

-"Muy bien tienen sus ordenes comiencen la búsqueda, pregunten a las personas y nos reuniremos cuando el sol se oculte"- una voz proveniente de una mujer de ojos blancos aperlados que solamente vio como sus subordinados comenzaron a dispersarse para interrogar a las personas del poblado manteniendo en sus manos unos pequeños carteles con imágenes con la figura de su objetivo.

La mujer se dio vuelta para entrar por la calle principal para comenzar de nuevo con su misión, sin embargo varias cosas habían pasado por su mente, de hecho por la de ella y varios de sus compañeros que la acompañaban voluntariamente hacia la búsqueda del desaparecido Naruto Uzumaki.

Todo había sucedido muy rápidamente en esos distantes ya hacía seis largos años desde que la cuarta guerra ninja estaba en su apogeo, las inevitables batallas habían cobrado cientos si no miles de vidas y todo por la obsesión de un demente que deseaba capturar a los dos últimos bijuu.

Madara Uchiha había llevado a sus planes hasta las últimas consecuencias y había obtenido la ventaja inesperada, su fuerza junto a la de Kabuto habían diezmado a la mayoría de los ejércitos de las cinco naciones muy gravemente.

A pesar de los grandes esfuerzos por salvar y proteger a los dos Jinchurikis, Naruto y Killerbee habían sido acorralados por Madara y después de una gran lucha el contenedor del Hachibi había sido capturado y muerto posteriormente al ser despojado de su bijuu.

La noticia se extendió con rapidez ya que Naruto había escapado milagrosamente con lesiones graves, había cometido el mayor error en la lucha la cual era subestimar a su oponente, la pérdida del hermano menor del Raikage había sido demasiado dura para él y gran parte de la fuerza física y mental de sus aliados. Naruto había caído en una negación y depresión inimaginable, su estado fácilmente se deterioro, su mente comenzó a centrarse en matar a quien había quitado a la mayoría de las personas importantes en su vida.

Su estancia corta en la base de las cinco naciones dio muestras de que estaba perdiendo la razón en busca de su venganza contra ese hombre, sus amigos habían tratado de hacerlo entrar en razón pero nada parecía funcionar, incluso Tsunade había fracasado en el intento y tomando una dura decisión ordeno que Naruto fuera encarcelado para evitar que Madara lo capturara en ese estado frágil.

Lo que nadie sospechaba era que él era por algo el ninja menos predecible y más astuto del mundo, gracias al poder del Kyuubi había logrado fugarse antes que los ejércitos se agruparan para dar caza al Uchiha y no quedo rastro de su pista.

Cuando Tsunade se había enterado había enviado grupo tras grupo en su búsqueda ya que era evidente que iría tras Madara. Sin embargo nadie se había imaginado su ira y poder en ese entonces y mucho menos se imaginarían lo que sucedería.

Tras recorrer kilómetros se podrían apreciar los rastros de lucha intensa reciente, cientos de cuerpos calcinados de Zetsu blanco yacían en los suelos, los restos igualmente de la invocación de la técnica maldita del Edo Tensei también eran víctimas.

Pero lo que mas era impactante era que en la zona rondaba los restos del Chakra maligno del Kyuubi, no era como el Chakra que Nartuto había obtenido al tener control sobre el nueve colas, sino que se sentía como el mismo demonio en persona, en esos instantes algunos Shinobi que había sobrevivido al ataque a Konoha por parte del bijuu reconocieron ese instante la esencia asesina del monstruo.

Siguiendo su paso podían observar los mismos escenarios de lucha, todo destruido por igual sin compasión, lo más aterrador fue cuando llegaron a una zona donde el cadáver de Kabuto estaba descuartizado con una mirada de terror en su rostro enfermizo.

No muy lejos de allí el cuerpo en igual estado de Uchiha Sasuke, su cuerpo despedazado por algún tipo de animal salvaje, lo más notorio eran sus ojos que parecían haber sido derretidos, las partes de su cadáver putrefacto eran nauseabundas a la vista, aun se podían escuchar por la mente de los presentes el grito de horror de Sakura Haruno al ver al amor de su vida masacrado como un animal.

Sin embargo el equipo de Shinobi de Konoha siguió su paso hasta el punto donde los estruendos de la lucha eran casi ensordecedores, los rugidos bestiales junto los gritos de los jutsu eran primeramente lo mas terrorífico que podían haber escuchado en esos momentos.

Al llegar finalmente se podían apreciar a Naruto que sostenía por el cuello uno de los cuerpos de los antiguos Jinchuriki que el Uchiha había tomado para sus perversos planes, las partes de los cuerpo estaban regadas por donde se volteara la vista. Pero lo más impactante era que el rubio no estaba en su forma usual del control total del nueve colas, su aura dorada en esos momentos era roja intensa, nueve colas se agitaban violentamente atrás suyo y sus rasgos eran tan sólidos que se podría decir que era una pura masa de Chakra enfurecida.

Casi al instante el grupo había saltado a detenerlo solo para ser repelido por Naruto, su mirada llena de locura empeoraba conforme cada segundo desconociendo incluso a sus amigos, varios ninjas del grupo fueron víctimas de los ataques irracionales de su propio amigo y compañero. Aunque la situación parecía estar en las peores condiciones el grupo no había notado la figura que sobresalía del fondo de las sombras.

Un rugido potente de la bestia que era su amigo se escucho al ver al causante de todos sus problemas enfrente suyo, Madara Uchiha se reía de la desgracias del rubio mientras lo empezaba a atacar con grandes jutsus por la falta de conciencia de Naruto. La batalla había comenzado a su parecer, sin embargo a pesar de lo que hubieran imaginado el grupo no se desarrollo un gran encuentro sino que algo mas terrorífico sucedió.

Naruto se detuvo, su cuerpo no parecía estar más en un estado de locura por la sangre y la pelea, ahora unos cuantos murmullos salían de su ser llamando la atención del Uchiha que se detuvo para escuchar las palabra o más bien las risas terroríficas que brotaban espeluznantemente.

En unos segundos el Chakra del Kyuubi había salido disparado del cuerpo de Naruto a proporciones inimaginables, se podía ver el rojo maligno rodeando a su amigo mientras se dirigía paso a paso hacia Madara, este se le podía notar atreves de su máscara los ojos de sorpresa y terror por algo que solo el sabia.

"_No__" _fue el único grito que soltó antes de que con un golpe rápido su pecho fuera impactado por un rasengan de Naruto que sonreía con una sonrisa de demencia al ver la impotencia de Madara que ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de volverse intangible.

"_**no **__**esta **__**vez **__**Uchiha**__**… **__**no **__**esta **__**vez**__**" **_La voz que provenía del rubio había cambiado por una mas aterradora y siniestra, pero antes que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar un estallido mas de energía maligna del Kyuubi se sintió en grandes proporciones. Una gran explosión ocurrió en ese instante, la mayoría de los shinobis había tapado su vista por la exposición de luz que había ocurrido por el suceso, no obstante tan rápido como había sucedido había terminado.

La miradas de los presentes se tornaron asustadas al ver finalmente los resultados de semejante ataque, la mayoría de la zona estaba devastada, algunos Shinobi reposaban inmóviles en el suelo por la venenosa cantidad de Chakra de Kyuubi que habían absorbido sus cuerpos y un gran cráter se encontraba donde una vez estuvo su amigo.

Y así finalmente fue la última vez que habían tenido conocimiento de Naruto Uzumaki, el joven rubio había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, al pasar el tiempo la guerra se detuvo a pesar de lo que se pensara, Madara había seguido con el juego unos dos mes enteros pensando que el contenedor del Kyuubi aparecería después de masacrar a los ejércitos por si mismo pero nunca se presento y por lo ocurrido había optado un cambio de planes buscando al su objetivo entre las sombras de nuevo.

Las cinco naciones suspiraron al ver que la amenaza daba un "breve alto al fuego". Sin embargo su tarea principal fue buscar al Jinchuriki con intensidad para que no cayera en manos de Madara. Pero al pasar los meses y no encontrar rastro las naciones comenzaron a desanimarse por no obtener resultados.

Todas las naciones elementales comenzaron a ver que su breve unión se destruía por las consecuencias de la guerra, la pérdida masiva de shinobis, el dinero perdido, los campos de siembra y animales que se sacrifico para los ejércitos, las víctimas inocentes y la visión de su mundo se apoderaba del miedo en sus corazones.

La tención termino por separar la alianza y cada pueblo había acordado no involucrarse mas para la desgracia de Konoha, esta aun estaba empeñada en encontrar a su más fuerte miembro, sin importar las consecuencias, sin embargo el golpe duro por la guerra decía otras cosas.

A pesar de los reclamos de la mayoría de los clanes y la misma Hokage no podían evitar afrontar la crisis de esos sucesos, el consejo civil tenía la ventaja en esos momentos al ser el grupo laboral más fuerte en cuanto ingresos a la aldea de la hoja, los ingresos por misiones no eran tan altos y la gente desconfiaba de los shinobis por la guerra que acababa de suceder y no había los suficientes en buena salud para tomarlos.

Tsunade había estado intentando lo imposible y tratando de convencer a las cinco naciones de comenzar una búsqueda masiva, pero los líderes optaron por negar su petición, ellos no querían perder más hombres y dinero por algo que no era "indispensable". Sus razones eran fuertes, al no estar Naruto Uzumaki no había guerra, nadie trataría de destruir a los pueblos para tomar al Kyuubi, no había necesidad de mandar hombres a la muerte por proteger a uno solo, nadie en su sano juicio arriesgaría la vida por un hombre que no conoce y mucho menos dejara sus familias solas por morir por él.

Solamente el Kazekage se puso a favor de Konoha para encontrar a su amigo. Gaara había logrado un pequeño tratado en el cual un reducido grupo de búsqueda tendría el poder para buscar en las naciones sin ser reprendidos por los shinobis del pueblo en que estuviesen, pero en caso de que algo ocurriese por mínimo que fuera serian asesinados sin preguntar… no querían otra guerra innecesaria con otra nación o Madara en caso de que encontraran a Naruto.

Así que después de lo que parecieron años Tsunade había declarado que en cada misión que fuera, grande o pequeña la prioridad en todo caso sería recuperar a Naruto Uzumaki si es que lo localizaran. Sin embargo a pesar de lo que se pensara Konoha no estaba interesada en todo en recuperar al rubio, la paz momentánea se había convertido en un alivio para todos y mientras siguiera así mejor, no importa que fueran civiles o shinobis la mayoría pensaba igual.

Solamente sus amigos se habían ofrecido de voluntarios en su búsqueda, su fe en que algún día encontrarían a su preciado amigo no había decaído a pesar de las adversidades, su búsqueda había iniciado desde los más conocidos lugares hasta los más inhóspitos y escondidos como esa pequeña aldea sin nombre, sin embargo la dura verdad estaba sobre sus hombros, ya habían pasado más de seis años desde la desaparición de Naruto, casi no quedaban esperanzas.

Una vez más la chica de ojos blancos volteo a ver al único acompañante que le quedaba para esperar ordenes como usualmente sucedería en esos casos.

-"Neji-nissan tomaremos este sendero y asegúrate ninguna de estas personas mienta"- la joven hablo solo para recibir el usual gesto de información de su primo y comenzar a caminar en su búsqueda interminable.

* * *

Los pasos del castaño eran apresurados, una sonrisa de felicidad se apoderaba de su rostro mientras tarareaba una tonada alegre, en sus manos apretaba con suavidad un ramo de rosas que había comprado a su querida esposa, su felicidad era cada vez mayor por los sucesos que acababan de ocurrir en su lugar de trabajo.

Después de varios meses por fin las cosas parecían mejorar para él y su esposa, el trabajo en la siembra era duro pero lo suficientemente bueno para subsistir, sin embargo el quería mas para darle a su mujer, el quería desde el fondo de su corazón las mejores cosas para ella.

Hoy día en después de su jornada laboral su jefe Hiko Takeshi lo había citado en su humilde casa y le había invitado una taza de té para tener una charla sobre la propuesta que estaba por ofrecerle. Su jefe le había dicho que él fuera su mano derecha en el comercio de compra y venta de su producto por los largos años de esfuerzo y dedicación a diferencia de otros empleados.

Esto significaba más dinero para él, una casa más grande para su futura familia y en poco tiempo también podría empezar a tener sus propias hectáreas de tierra para cultivo. El sabía muy bien que eso era una oportunidad de oro y en todo caso también había sido invitado a la casa de Hiko para festejar en una pequeña cena.

Finalmente las cosas parecían ir mejor cada vez, este era un sueño hecho realidad.

El castaño continuo su paso seguro hasta toparse con un pequeño negocio al aire libre en las esquinas del pueblo, su mirada se poso en la figura de la mujer que recogía con delicadeza las plantas medicinales del negocio para guardarlas como cualquier día de trabajo duro.

El joven miro con una sonrisa el rostro de la chica, su imagen de serenidad y sencillez hizo que su corazón se estrujara de alegría y con un rápido movimiento entro al establecimiento envolviendo a la mujer en un feroz abrazo haciendo que esta soltara un grito pequeño de alegría y sorpresa.

-"Naru-chan"- ella grito de alegría al sentir a su marido que se aferraba a ella con singular felicidad –"¿Por qué estas tan contento?"-.

-"es porque te tengo a ti y por eso yo soy el hombre más feliz del mundo"- el castaño hablo volteando a su esposa para besarla en una ferviente muestra de amor.

La risa de la pareja se expandió por varios minutos haciendo que varias personas que pasaban cerca de ahí fueran abordadas por la felicidad de la juventud, provocando que recordaran viejos tiempos donde también fueron jóvenes enamorados. Incluyendo al propietario que solo podía mover la cabeza en signo de aceptación por la pareja que veía como sus hijos desde hace mucho.

Momentos después la pareja había abandonado el sitio entre la plática de los recientes sucesos, Akane no podía evitar sonreír ante el castaño y su felicidad y se aferro de su brazo caminando entre risas, besos y sueños para el futuro. No paso mucho tiempo antes que los dos llegaran a su hogar y se prepararan para irse de nuevo a la cena junto al jefe de Naru.

Rápidamente se habían cambiado de atuendo, ahora el joven traía consigo una yukata sencilla de color crema y unas sandalias de madera, su mirada se poso en su esposa que tenia consigo un kimono con una imagen de un árbol de cerezos el cual solamente se ponía en ocasiones especiales.

-"Akane-chan casi es hora de que nos vayamos hacia la casa de Hiko-san, no tardes mucho"- Naru hablo mientras salía de su hogar para enjuagarse el rostro y quitar los restos de polvo indiciado.

Por otro lado la castaña sonreía mientras terminaba por acomodar su kimono para lucir sencilla y espectacular a los ojos de su marido, una suave canción salía de su ser apenas perceptible para cualquiera, la tonada alegre tenía un toque profundo y siniestro en el fondo.

-"si… perfecto"- la joven se dijo a si misma mientras se acomodaba su largo pelo en un moño de tela blanco que acababa de conseguir. Todo era perfecto, su mente daba vueltas ante lo bueno que era su vida, todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado.

Con tranquilidad la chica comenzó a acomodar los últimos detalles y tomo un pequeño espejo de mano que traía consigo, pero algo extraño se reflejaba en el artefacto, en vez de mostrar a la sencilla y bella mujer que era ahora se encontraba en su lugar una figura diferente. Una mujer de piel blanca, sus rasgos finos y profundos, su cabello rojo de fuego que caía por sus hombros, sus ojos rojos y rasgados como los abismos del inferno, marcas bigotes en sus mejillas como las de un zorro y colmillos en esa sonrisa demente, sin embargo lo más peculiar eran las orejas de zorro que brotaban de su cabeza y las colas que alcanzaban a verse detrás de ella.

Una sonrisa mas escalofriante se mostro en el demonio que se escondía detrás de aquella joven, los recuerdos eran inevitables en su ser, los recuerdos de cómo se había liberado tras la breve locura de su carcelero, su triunfo y posterior escape de su prisión. Todo había sucedido muy rápido para su gusto, aun podía recordar cómo era estar encerrada en el fondo de esa mente de Naruto Uzumaki.

Fue hace años en que su plan maestro había comenzado, durante la guerra contra Madara había aceptado que aquel humano de cabellos de oro la había vencido, su locura por tal hecho había estado haciendo estragos en la mente del demonio, cosas que nunca había sentido o siquiera pensado que existieran.

Su obsesión por su venganza fue creciendo cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora y cada día solo podía pensar en cuanto lo odiaba, en la mente de Naruto el tiempo no tenia control, podían pasar días, meses incluso años en cuestión de segundos, así que en cada momento sus pensamientos giraban en torno a su carcelero.

Ella lo odiaba, ansiaba destruirlo así como a todos sus seres queridos, quería descuartizarlo, quemarlo vivo, arrancarle la piel en vida, rasgar cada uno de sus músculos y romper sus huesos uno por uno, destruir cada parte de el para qué rogara por su vida, que gritara por la piedad que nunca recibiría y que sus gritos se escucharan hasta la eternidad.

Pero a cada segundo su mente era invadida con nuevas ideas, malvadas y crueles, tal vez lo mantendría con vida para torturarlo hasta el fin de los días, tal vez se apoderaría de su voluntad para hacerlo su esclavo, que el mismo llevara la destrucción en su nombre, hacer que su voluntad solo fuera para ella y solo ella. Muy pronto esos pensamientos habían cambiado en el frágil estado de la mente del bijuu, una semilla de locura creció en sus pensamientos que se mezclaban en sus fantasías rebosantes de locura, deseo y su reciente obsesión.

Miles de escenarios cruzaron por sus pensamientos, cada uno implantando ideas perversas, pensamientos donde su carcelero estaba bajo su control absoluto, para morir, sufrir, gritar, obedecer… y amar solamente a ella. Casi podía escuchar las palabras de la boca del rubio "Kyuubi-Heika" "Kyuubi-kakka" "Kyuubi-sama" "Kyuubi-dono" fue entonces que su mente se había quebrado ante ideas más atractivas "Kyuubi- no kimi" "Kyuubi- ue" "Kyuubi-san" "Kyuubi-hime" "Kyuubi-chan" … "Kyuubi- Koi"

Si… tal vez el tendría derecho de llamarla de esa manera, ya que había decidido que Naruto le pertenecería en cuerpo y alma, desde la punta de sus cabellos dorados hasta el fondo de sus sandalias seria de su propiedad. Nadie tendría derecho de siquiera tocarlo, verlo o siquiera escuchar su voz sin sufrir las más dolorosas consecuencias… el solamente le pertenecía a ella.

La locura se apodero totalmente de Kyuubi y para su suerte la muerte del contenedor del hachibi había sido de gran ayuda, la mente de Naruto había empezado a destruirse lentamente por el dolor, su razón fue decayendo así como el control de sus acciones, todo era como un regalo del cielo ahora no había nada que la pudiera detener.

Y entonces fue que el rubio había sucumbido ante sus instintos de dolor y odio, ella había otorgado todo su poder para que escapara de sus amigos, demasiado ocupado en su venganza para notar que ella ya no estaba aprisionada dentro de su mente, y demasiado estupido para notar que ahora tenía más control sobre el que nunca, solo tenía que esperar el momento justo.

Así que cuando finalmente se enfrento a Madara era momento de actuar, la pelirroja tomo el control del cuerpo de su contendor, no iba a dejarse capturar por el Uchiha nunca más y tendría que hacer algo que para su estatus de demonio era imperdonable… escapar de una batalla, humillante pero necesario.

Ahí comenzó su gran idea en marcha, con astucia de un zorro había escapado del escenario de batalla sin dejar rastro de su presencia, había corrido lo más rápido posible durante días con la ayuda de su poder, tenía en su control total al rubio y nadie sabía que eso sucedió. Asi que paso la mayor parte en las sombras sin mostrar ningún rastro de su existencia.

Su primer acto era sencillo, había que destruir lo que quedaba de cordura en la mente de su carcelero, eso era fácil en su estado, no tomo mucho tiempo, en menos de un mes de ardua lucha había deteriorado tanto la mente del rubio que no sabía ni quién era, sus pensamientos, su vida, su forma de ser estaban para siempre atrapado en sus manos… sus demoniacas manos.

El siguiente paso era la apariencia que tendieran, fue ahí que otro inconveniente había surgido, el trabajo de cambiar la forma física era una habilidad solo demoniaca a diferencia de los débiles Henges humanos que solo eran patéticas ilusiones, esa fase requería de un gran esfuerzo, pero valía la pena. Por los siguientes días se dedico a modificar la apariencia física de Naruto, su cabello, los huesos del cuerpo, el color de sus ojos, el sanar las cicatrices de su rostro y otras heridas, cubrir con piel regenerada nueva el sello del Shinigami y pequeños detalles que lo harían perfecto como acomodar las vías donde pasaba el Chakra para confundir hasta los más avanzados doujutsus, no importa cuál fuera nunca verían el sello y los restos de su Chakra en Naruto ya que estaban en cantidad mínimo gracias a sus modificaciones.

El dolor de su carcelero fue inimaginable, horas y días de terribles tormentos para su suerte no lo recordaría… y para deleite de ella se podía regocijar en su dolor, sin duda una obra maestra a su parecer.

Después vino el ultimo y final paso, su escape del cuerpo de Naruto, esa parte era sin dudas un reto, ciertamente no podía romper el sello, pero podía "engañar" el proceso. El sello había sido puesto para que un alma estuviera atada al rubio hasta su muerte, utilizar su poder y posteriormente llevarla al otro mundo, por eso mismo había capturado a una joven de una aldea cercana para usarlo como su nuevo cuerpo, no había nada de extraño que esos días después de la guerra los bandidos raptaran una que otra joven y nunca la volvieran a ver, eso sucedía todo el tiempo.

Con la ayuda de todo su poder había hecho un _"__intercambio __de __almas__"__,_ había podido cambiar de cuerpos con la pobre chica, por unos momentos había sentido lastima por ella solo para reírse de su destino al imaginar que ella pagaría su deuda. Sin embargo el poder cambiar necesitaba un sacrificio muy grande, la mayor parte de sus poderes se habían ido como compensación por engañar al shinigami el cual estaba furioso e indignado, ahora solo tomaría el alma de una mortal y no la de un demonio, solo podía burlarse del dios de la muerte que juro que un día volvería a terminar el trabajo.

Ahora mismo no poseía no más que de sus colas como máximo y tendría que esperar mucho tiempo para recuperarlas a si como su forma original.

Era un pequeño precio por la libertad y su nueva vida.

El tiempo y poder restante lo había utilizado para implantar recuerdos falsos en Naruto y las personas de este pueblo lejano en el que habían terminado después de un año entero de vagar en la naciones elementales, sería como si ellos fueran parte de este lugar desde el inicio de su vida, nadie sospecharía nada, no había dejado nada para ser descubierto.

Pero la parte más importante seria ver como los humanos caían en la desesperación y la estupidez por no encontrar a Naruto, lo que imaginaba estaba sucediendo ya, la separación inminente de las naciones, la búsqueda escasa por el rubio, que Madara pasara a las sombras para una búsqueda seria y finalmente que cesara los esfuerzos por encontrarlo.

Ella misma sabía que no tardaría mucho antes que el bastardo Uchiha se volviera loco por encontrar al Kyuubi, no le servía de nada tener a los otros ocho bijuu en su poder sin el ultimo restante para llevar a cabo su plan, de seguro empezaría otra guerra para sacar a la luz a Jinchuriki y terminaría haciendo algo estupido y moriría en el intento.

Ella se burlo por ello, Madara podía buscar todo lo que quisiera, ahora mismo podía estar parado enfrente de ella con su horrible rostro de mono sin pelo y no se daría cuenta de nada, ella no tenía ya más poder demoniaco que la delatara, si por si acaso se podría tomar su Chakra inestable como una línea de sangre inferior o un error genético, en ese mundo tan grande siempre había personas similares.

Sus ojos no podrían hacer nada sobre ella ya, sus defensas mentales eran más fuertes que nunca y si lograba acaso entrar dentro de su mente podría solo ver los "recuerdos" de esa joven al que le había arrebatado su vida y Naruto era un trabajo tan bien hecho que ahora solamente era una persona más en el mundo. Y podían pasar años o décadas hasta que ella recuperara el poder suficiente para ser notada y volver a ser un demonio poderoso sin miedo a morir y en el trayecto le daría la inmortalidad a su esclavo para estar a su lado para siempre… tal vez en algún convertirlo en esa arma que trajera destrucción al mundo.

Solamente quedaba esperar algunos años viviendo como un humano, no era tan malo después de todo, siempre encontraba cosas interesantes en esa forma sencilla de vivir que no había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar como un demonio, experiencias que podían vivir con su nueva pareja hasta que se aburriera y comenzara de nuevo su reino en la tierra.

"_No te saldrás con la tuya…"_

Una voz hablo mientras que una perversa sonrisa salió del rostro del demonio al ver de nuevo a su espejo de mano, una diminuta figura se había plasmado en el artefacto, la mirada de desesperación en esa persona de cabellos dorados se reflejaba mientras golpeaba con furia la barrera invisible que lo separaba del mundo real.

Kyuubi veía con morbo como esa persona seguía golpeando tan fuerte como podía el borde del espejo tratando que quebrarlo hasta el punto de que sus manos sangraran por la fuerza, pero no importara cuanto se esforzara cada momento que pasaba lo volvía mas y mas débil ante su prisión.

"_No te saldrás con la tuya, un día de estos voy a salir de aquí y recuperare mi cuerpo, te arrepentirás de todo lo que has ocasionado sucia bola de pelos."_

Las amenazas del rubio hacían que la felicidad de la mujer se incrementara al ver a su antiguo contenedor o lo que quedaba de su razón y alma atrapada para siempre en sus manos, solo para desaparecer con el tiempo el cual estaba a punto de terminar.

_**-**__**"**__**Sabes **__**Naruto-kun**__**…"**__**-**_ el Kyuubi hablo con aquella voz imponente que daba muestra de su verdadera naturaleza **–"****si ****no ****hubieras ****sido ****tan ****estupido ****como ****para ****rechazar ****mi ****primera ****oferta ****tendrías ****lo ****que ****siempre ****has ****deseado****"****-**

"_Yo nunca aceptaría nada de ti maldito demonio"_

**-****"****yo ****te ****ofrecí el ****paraíso, ****te ****pude ****a ****ver ****dado ****una ****vida ****tranquila ****sin ****guerra ****o ****muerte, ****sin ****amigos ****que ****te ****traicionen, ****personas ****que ****te ****lastimen ****o ****te ****odien, ****una ****vida ****llena ****de ****alegría, ****y ****amor****… ****te ****ofrecí ****amarte ****hasta ****el ****fin ****de ****los ****tiempos ****si ****te ****me ****unías****… ****pero ****NO****"****-** el demonio hablo enfureció hasta que su voz se fue reduciendo para calmarse.

**-****"****tenias ****que ****creerte ****el ****héroe ****y ****rechazar ****mi ****generosa ****oferta, ****por ****eso ****tuve ****que ****hacerte ****esto ****Naruto-Kun, ****tu****ve ****que ****hacerte ****de ****nuevo ****desde ****el ****inicio, ****ahora ****te ****tengo ****en ****mi ****poder****… ****solamente ****que ****esta ****es ****una ****mejor ****versión ****de ****la ****cual ****tu nunca ****podrás ****ser ****en ****tu ****vida****"****-** una risa macabra salió de la mujer lo suficientemente alta para ser escuchada nada mas por su prisionero.

"_Ese no soy yo, eso que esta allá fuera no es real"_

**-****"****en ****eso ****te ****equivocas****… ****él ****es ****tan ****real ****como ****tú ****lo ****fuiste ****una ****vez, ****tan ****real ****para ****darse ****cuenta ****de ****que ****yo ****soy ****lo ****mejor ****de ****su ****vida****"****-**con voz triunfante el Kyuubi miro con decisión a su prisionero para acabar con el asunto de una vez por todas **-****"****me ****estoy ****cansando ****de ****esto ****Naruto-Kun****… ****mi ****Naru-chan ****espera ****para ****irnos****"****-**

"_Mis amigos vendrán pronto, me liberaran y juntos te mandaremos directamente al infierno"_

**-****"****si ****lo ****que ****tu ****digas****…"****-**la mano de la mujer apretó fuertemente al espejo causando pequeñas cuarteaduras en el **–"****ahora ****no ****falta ****mucho ****para ****que ****desaparezcas ****para ****siempre ****y ****no ****seas ****más ****que ****un ****recuerdo ****en ****la ****mente ****de ****tus ****estúpidos ****amigos ****que ****tuviste****… ****solamente ****piensa ****que ****si ****hubieras ****aceptado ****tu ****vida ****tal ****como ****era ****no ****estarías ****en ****esta ****situación ****mi ****querido ****Naruto-Kun****"****-** fue entonces que la ira del demonio estallo y aventó a la pared más cercana el objeto causando que se estrellara en pedazos aun con la imagen de Naruto en ella la cual gritaba mientras la mujer aplastaba con furia el espejo hasta que no fuera más que polvo.

-"por fin"- Akane hablo con una voz normal y tranquila mientras acomodaba algunos de sus cabellos que se habían desordenado en su ataque de ira –"es hora de irnos"- la castaña dijo mientras salía de su hogar para ver a su pareja esperándola viendo como el sol se ocultaba lentamente dando paso a la noche iluminada por luna las estrellas y algunas viejas lámparas de los hogares cercanos.

-"espero no haberte hecho esperar"- El joven sonrió tímidamente al ver a su esposa que no había cambiado nada desde que recordaba.

-"no… claro que no"- ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente mientras ella se aferraba de su brazo, la plática no se hizo esperar y sus voces alegres llenaban las calles donde pasaban hacia rumbo de su cena importante.

Sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo antes la mujer se detuviera de repente con una mirada inquietante en su rostro, Naru se quedo mirando a su mujer mientras trataba de imaginar los motivos los cuales causarían ese efecto en ella.

Su mirada paso a dirigirse enfrente de ellos donde se encontraban un grupo de personas las cuales vestían extraños atuendos como para ser de ese lugar, su apariencia del decía que claramente eran extranjeros de una de las grandes aldeas que solamente había alcanzado a oír de mercaderes que viajaban con regularidad. El grupo se conformaba de una mujer de cabello rosa, un chico de cabello con un corte de tazón y cejas muy, pero muy grandes, otro con unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas, un tipo misterioso con unos extraños vidrios oscuros en su rostro, una rubia que le cubría su corte a medio rostro, un sujeto de cabello levantado como una piña, un hombre enorme y corpulento, una joven de cabello castaño y peinado como bollos en su cabeza, y los más peculiares los cuales eran una parejas de ojos blancos como si fueran ciegos.

El grupo de personas estaba deteniendo a varios de sus conocidos y algunos vecinos que tenia, en sus manos había carteles con la imagen de una persona la cual pensaba el que estarían buscando, tal vez algún criminal o el hijo perdido de algún señor feudal o un rico excéntrico… o ambos.

Antes que pudiera hablas sintió como su esposa se aferraba a él con más fuerza, tal vez por miedo por los rumores de esas personas las cuales no eran más que asesinos, para el eso eran… nada más que ladrones y asesinos, ya que eso era exactamente lo que hacían a las personas honestas y trabajadoras como a su esposa y el.

Lentamente vio como una de esas personas los vio y se acerco a ellos con una mirada de cansancio, la joven de cabello oscuro azulado y ojos blancos se veía en un estado de fatiga y una mirada decaída, sus ojos tenían bolsas bajo ellos por la falta de sueño, sin embargo le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-"Disculpe por interrumpirlos pero necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas, esto no tomara mucho tiempo"- la mujer hablo mientras levantaba la imagen para mostrarla a ellos dos. En la imagen se podía apreciar a un joven rubio de cabello alborotado levantado en puntas, sus ojos azules contrastaban su apariencia sencilla y su extraño atuendo naranja, unas marcas en sus mejillas en forma de zorro le daban una curiosa apariencia.

Naru miro la imagen con detenimiento mientras sentía como Akane apretaba con un poco de mas fuerza de lo usual su brazo como sintiendo miedo de algo, sin embargo sus pensamientos pasaron rápidamente a el nombre del cartel _"__NARUTO __UZUMAKI__"_.

-"¿han visto a este sujeto, su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, sería de gran ayuda si tienen cualquier información?"- la mujer hablo con seriedad como lo estaba haciendo todo el día.

Mientras tanto la ninja delante de ellos miro con detenimiento a la pareja, no había nada en especial en aquellas personas la mujer aferrada al brazo de aquel castaño, se podía ver incomodidad en sus ojos y no era raro por la forma de que muchas personas reaccionan al ver Shinobis delante de ellos.

Pero aquel joven le resultaba extraño, su aspecto era sin duda igual que muchos de los de este poblado, pero por un momento su mirada había cambiado, en su rostro había una mirada de confusión y sorpresa que eran imperceptibles para cualquier civil, sin embargo para ella fue claro como el agua.

Hinata analizo con cuidado al hombre, por unos instantes sus ojos se contrajeron con miedo y sorpresa al ver en ese hombre la misma expresión que la de cierto rubio, dentro de la mente de la Hyuuga varios pensamientos comenzaron a correr a velocidades insospechadas la cual le gritaban que algo no andaba bien aquí.

-"¿dis-disculpe po-podrían decirme sus nombres?"- la chica temblorosa hablo mientras daba una orden sigilosa a su primo y compañero de grupo para inspeccionar al sujeto.

-"oh, ella es Akane mi esposa y yo soy Naru"- el castaño dijo causando otro sentimiento confuso en la ojiblanca al esperar una respuesta de sus amigos que ya había comenzado a analizar a ese sujeto.

Hinata sentía un extraño temblor dentro de sí misma, una débil gota de esperanza ante la simple idea de las coincidencias que le sugerían que este tipo podría ser su Naruto que había estado perdido tanto tiempo, su corazón le gritaba desesperar que por fin su búsqueda había terminado.

Sin embargo cuando sintió un sentimiento extraño al ver a la pareja del castaño, la mujer asustada no parecía mostrar ningún otra expresión, pero su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes al ver sus ojos, en ellos se podía sentir algo extraño, algo malo, algo que le gritara que apartara su vista o morirá solo por ver esos ojos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos y casi salto de sorpresa al sentir una mano en su hombro la cual pertenecía Shino su compañero de equipo, que la miraba con seriedad negando su suposición sobre ese sujeto. Ella dio las gracias de nuevo dirigió su mirada a las dos personas delante de ella.

-"no… no me parece conocido"- la voz de Naru se escucho causando un alivio en las dos mujeres por distintos motivos.

-"gracias por su cooperación, lamento haberlos interrumpido"- la Hyuuga hablo tratando de sonar lo más profesional posible y tratando de controlarse por la impresión y el susto.

-"no hay problema"- fue entonces que la pareja comenzó a caminar lentamente alejándose de la vista de los ninjas que miraban interrogantes a la pareja que tomaba un rumbo desconocido. Hinata se había quedado petrificada en ese lugar por unos segundos hasta que volteo a ver a sus compañeros que miraban cansados a su líder.

-"Lo siento Hinata-sama, pero parece que aquí no lo encontraremos, lo inspeccione con mi Byakugan y no pude detectar ninguna de las características de Naruto en el o algo extraño en su compañera"- el castaño de pelo largo hablo de manera usual.

-"esa persona no era, no pudimos evitar ver que tenía un gran parecido, sin embargo mis insectos me afirmaron que él no era Uzumaki"- Shino dijo mirando a la pareja alejándose aun.

-"Akamaru no pudo detectar su olor y mucho menos algo extraño en el"- Kiba hablo sin interés al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Hinata suspiro de nuevo al ver sus esperanzas desaparecían al ver el fracaso, sin embargo ella era su líder y decidió no desanimarlos más.

-"está bien, tomaremos un descanso y mañana partiremos hacia otro pueblo"- la Hyuuga dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el lado contrario de aquella pareja, no había más que hacer por ese pueblo, solamente podía desear que tuvieran más suerte en el próximo.

No obstante su paso se fue deteniendo por una susurro extraño en el viento, casi fantasmagórico e infernal.

"_**hasta nunca Hyuuga …"**_

Sus ojos se agrandaron ante el miedo instantáneo, el sonido de aquel murmullo era agonizante, casi familiar, pero sin duda podía escuchar la voz de Naruto en ella, después de unos segundos se negó a si misma antes de seguir el paso de sus compañeros.

No muy lejos la pareja seguía caminando hacia su importante cena, el silencio había tomado el poder de ellos encerrándose en sus propios pensamientos. El castaño no podía dejar de pensar en la imagen del joven rubio, su apariencia le era demasiado familiar como si se tratase de un amigo de la vida y las de esas personas eran por igual el mismo caso.

Pero las imágenes que pasaban por su mente eran borrosas y sin sentido, igual que sus sueños o cuando se veía en el espejo.

-"¿Naru-chan estas bien?"- la voz de su esposa hablo causando que se alejara de nuevo de esos pensamientos.

-"si… solo que esas personas… me parecían extrañamente familiar"- fue entonces que el rostro de Akane había tomado un liguero aspecto enojado que paso totalmente inadvertido para él.

-"no creo recordarlos… tal vez fueron clientes de Hiko-san o protegían a uno de sus otros clientes"- ella hablo causando una sonrisa en el castaño.

-"si… eso debe ser"- una vez la voz del joven se escucho con entusiasmo antes de voltear a ver a su pareja que le sonreía tranquilamente.

Él le devolvió la mirada antes de mirar sus ojos que tanto amaba, pero esta vez no estaba la mirada de amor que tanto reflejaba, sino que pudo sentir un extraño presentimiento, era como ver algo desagradable y perturbador. Con un movimiento rápido sacudió su cabeza para ver de nuevo esos ojos eran como los de siempre.

Suspirando hizo caso omiso del asunto, siempre había ocasiones en el que cuando veía a su esposa sentía que algo no iba bien, que eso no era bueno, que simplemente su vida no era real… como si estuviera dormido y todo fuera una mentira.

Pero eso eran tonterías… esto era su vida, estaba en su mejor momento, con una esposa y un futuro brillante de hoy para delante.

-"vamos Akane-chan se nos hace tarde"- Naru dijo dándole un beso a la castaña y aferrando su mano con la suya dejando de lado ese sentimiento extraño y diciéndose a si mismo que solamente era pensamientos suyos.

Ella sonrió ante el acto de su marido y apretó más su mano de manera posesiva y dio una suave risa para deleitar a los oídos de cualquiera cercano.

-"Claro que si Naru-chan ya es tarde"- el demonio escondido dijo mientras se deleitaba en sus pensamientos.

Eventualmente todo será revelado, pero mientras tanto podía darse el lujo de divertirse de esta manera, Kyuubi no era un ser paciente y lo sabía muy bien, pero podía intentarlo, después de todo tenía a su esclavo en esos momentos y siempre había nuevas maneras de matar el tiempo.

Si… podía acostumbrarse a esto durante un tiempo…

"_**Solo por ti… mi Naruto-Kun"**_

Fueron las últimas palabras que se deslizaron en el viento atreves de las calles solitarias de ese pueblo antes de que sus figuras desaparecieran en la oscuridad momentánea de la fría y fantasmal noche.

* * *

FIN

* * *

N.A.1.- Estoy de vuelta con otro fic de mi pareja favorita de Naruto… Naru/FemKyuu, he de decir que la idea de esta pareja me fascina más y más en cada momento.

Los nueve cuentos del zorro será una colección de one-shot donde pondré a prueba diferentes tramas y como son nueve capítulos nada mas será mas sencillo.

N.A.2.- Bueno. Antes que nada quiero darles una disculpa por tardar en sacar mas capitulos, pero con todas las cosas en la vida a penas podía dar el lujo de escribir y blablabla, (inserte la razón que más les parezca)

N.A.3.- Esta idea en especial rondaba por mi cabeza tanto tiempo pero no la sabia expresar, espero que no sea en una trama que no llene las expectativas y disfrutaran de este corto fic.

**Bueno, yo se que "MADARA UCHIHA" no es quien todos creíamos detrás de la mascara y eso manda al infierno a la mayoria de teorias y FICS que muchos teniamos con la trama como villano principal y/o secundario, literalmente nos dio una patada en las bolas al hacer esa jugada a los escritores... no estoy de acuerdo pero lo respeto, por eso asta que no se diga quien es en realidad lo voy a dejar como villano principal.**

**Ademas que le dio a Madara otro poder de gran alcance (los que hayan leído el manga asta su capitulo actual sabrán a lo que me refiero) casi dándole la victoria a cualquier enfrentamiento, te maldigo Kishimoto**

Ahora algunos datos que seguramente serán de ayuda como los títulos que puse:

Honorificos japoneses

"Heika"=majestad

"kakka"=su excelencia

"sama" = gran señor

"dono" =extremadamente forma (como "Don" o "Doña"

"no kimi" = mi señor

"ue" = significa literalmente "por encima", denota un alto nivel de respeto.

"san" = señor o señora en todo caso como muestra de respeto

"hime" = princesa

"chan" =indica afecto

"Koi" = se utiliza en las parejas

Un dato extra mas seria el nombre de Naruto en este fic,

NARU = significa llorar pero a mi me pareció mejor en su contexto alterno "Transformarse" y no fue solo por recortar el nombre.

Depende del contexto y la manera en que se escriba

Por ejemplo puede ser un nombre (con significados diferentes de acuerdo al kanji), también puede ser una conjugación del verbo "volverse", "transformarse" o del verbo "dar fruto" o del verbo "sonar", etc. etc.

Si por alguna razón estoy equivocado mis disculpas ya que no soy muy bueno en el japones

N.A.4.- bueno… ¿que les parece? ¿Esta mal, bien, mejor nunca escribo de nuevo otra vez y me retiro a las montañas para ser un viejo ermitaño?... espero sus repuestas

Ultimamente hay un error en que el programa de editar deja muchas palabras juntas, si omití alguna avísenme por favor- gracias

N.A.5- Solamente me queda agradecer cualquier comentario que quieran hacer, yo espero que sea de su agrado y nos leeremos en otra ocasión.

_**Ya sea un "MUY BUENO" o "ME GUSTA" agradezco sus comentarios que son bienvenidos, ustedes escritores o lectores saben bien que comentar sobre sus obras hace maravillas al actualizar más y más rápido, nos dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo.**_

N.A.6.- Agradezco personalmente aquellas personas que se toman su tiempo de leer mis historias y dejar un comentario, tal vez yo no sea el mejor escritor o el mas constante pero me gusta escribir y saber las opiniones de mis obras y ahora me retiro para dejar comentarios a las personas que leo a diario.

_Por un maravilloso mundo que puede plasmarse en una hoja en blanco…_

_GTH089_


End file.
